Battle of Wills
by sbarra
Summary: A what-if because I disliked how Season 2 ended in canon; a Guy/Marian romp, which culminates in the consummation of their marriage. *Complete - thanks for reading and reviewing*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun beat down on the Arabian outpost. King Richard fled from the assassins on his horse.

"Long live the King!" the Sheriff of Nottingham yelled mockingly. He drew an arrow across the bow. "No!" he sneered.

King Richard nervously spurred the steed on through the narrow, sandy alley.

Vasey's crossbow twanged and the sharp arrow sped through the air. It struck the King, piercing his shoulder. He screamed in agony and barely held onto his horse's reins.

Guy turned from where he had been weaving through the maze of sandstone buildings. He overheard Vasey's sudden, fatal attack on Carter and hoped that the other assassins were finishing off Hood and his gang.

It was only Marian that he had insisted that they spare. He hoped that she would hear the men's screams and hide. For a split second, he thought about spiriting her away. But then the thought of how the wealth and status he would gain through this assassination would set them both up for life.

Guy vengefully went in search of the King – the embodiment of the invaders who had robbed his family of their lands, position and respect.

King Richard's horse bolted into the nearest square. The injured monarch slumped over, the pain and blood loss intensified by the scorching sun. He dizzily fell, grunting as he hit the ground with a thud.

Guy stepped out of the shadows, his boots echoing as he pounded across the deserted marketplace. He unsheathed his sword and thought about how he would be richly rewarded by Prince John and his French allies for ridding them of this blight.

This 'Lionheart' who had come to fight for the Pope and then made a peace treaty with Saladin, did not deserve to call himself the King of England; he did not deserve to live.

"Guy!" Marian shouted, breaking into his reverie. She ran down the steps from one of the ancient buildings, which overshadowed them.

King Richard watched the young noblewoman run breathlessly towards the Sheriff's black-robed assassin. He struggled to sit up on the hot sand, but grabbed his wound in pain and frustration. The King wondered where Carter and Robin were. He was in no fit state to ward off the fatal blow that Gisborne was there to deliver.

"Guy!" Marian called again. He watched her running towards him, fascinated by the fierce passion gracing her beautiful face. Marian's luscious brown hair flowed freely down her back. The soft white dress hugged her curves as she defensively held up her hands.

"Stop!" Marian yelled as she reached him. She gazed into his eyes, trying to see over the parapet of bitterness. "It's over, Guy!"

"Get out of the way!" he muttered, determined to finish the King off.

She backed towards Richard I, but she held his gaze. "All this time I've been fighting for England," Marian said passionately. She did not cower when he took two steps forward and raised the broadsword. "Do you think I'm going to let you kill England?"

Guy slashed the blade through the hot air and angrily bellowed, "Marian, get out of the way!"

Her eyes followed the sword's arc, but she still defiantly gazed at him. "You'll have to kill me first!"

"No," he shook his head and took another step towards the injured monarch. "We're going to get out of this," Guy hoarsely promised her.

He held the sword up and took another step. She kept her hands up in the air as she backed towards the King.

"I'm going to do this thing," Guy told her, "and then I will have power beyond measure." He took another step forwards and his eyes willed her to stand aside.

She froze and tried to think of what else she could say or do to get him to change his mind.

King Richard's breathing hitched and he clutched his pained chest. He could not hold on much longer.

"I'll do this and then we will be together," Guy solemnly vowed.

He was completely stunned and hurt when a soft laugh escaped her lips.

"I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Gisborne," she stated wilfully.

"No!" he gasped, feeling like she had plunged a sword into his chest.

Marian nodded and smiled, "I'm going to marry Robin Hood." She looked down at the ground – averting her eyes from his pained face. "I...I love Robin Hood," she said hesitantly.

Marian repeated it more forcefully, but she need not have. The phrase echoed in his head as the blade twisted in his heart.

Guy wanted to strike out at her. He wanted to hurt her like she had just hurt him.

"Gisborne!" Vasey bellowed, stumbling into the square from the right. "Don't just stand there, you fool! Forget the fickle leper! Kill the King!"

"Marian!" Robin yelled, scrambling down the stairs to the left of the well. "Get away from him!"

Guy wanted to run Marian through with his sword so that Hood would never have her. She should belong to him. If he couldn't marry her, then no one else should ever have the chance to.

Guy only had a split second to think as the two arch-enemies converged on him. He made his choice and drove the sword in, hearing the cracking of ribs and seeing the blood spurting out of the gaping wound.

The Sheriff staggered backwards, clutching at the sword in his chest. Marian gasped and covered her mouth. Robin yelled for his gang and then pulled her down beside the King. She barely heard Robin speaking reassuringly as he desperately began to tend to the monarch's wounds. Marian's eyes were fixed on Guy and Vasey.

"How much did they pay you?" Vasey choked out, cringing as he bled on the ground.

"Nothing," Guy muttered, "I did it for Marian."

"Then you're a bigger fool than I took you for," the Sheriff mocked him. "She's devoted to Hood."

"Marian promised that she would marry me if I killed you and saved the King," Guy asserted, pulling a dagger out of his ankle holster. "I'll make this quick."

"How kind," Vasey sarcastically sneered. "I should have killed the whore when I had the chance."

Guy cursed at him and drove the dagger into the Sheriff's other lung. Robin impatiently hoisted Marian to her feet. Guy turned to see Hood's gang lifting King Richard onto a makeshift stretcher.

Robin watched them go and then stepped towards Guy. He loaded an arrow into his bow.

"What are you doing?" Marian gasped, watching him aiming it at Guy.

"Saving the King," Robin muttered.

"I already did that!" Marian exclaimed, "I convinced Guy to kill Vasey instead! You can see that!"

Marian rushed over and stood in front of Guy.

Robin let out a frustrated sigh. "Move, my love."

She backed towards Guy and held her arms out in front of him.

"Go with Much and the others, Marian," Robin told her. "I don't expect you to watch. I know you care for him, but I can't allow Gisborne to live."

"Why can't you?" Marian asked.

"I can think of a better question," Guy broke in, "What did she promise me to get me to spare the King?"

"I don't care what she said," Robin raised the bow and squinted, trying to get a clear shot at Gisborne. "You were probably being cruel to her at the time."

"On the contrary," Guy said, "I've saved her life countless times. She wouldn't still be breathing if I hadn't stood up to Vasey on her behalf again and again. This past week, he wouldn't even have fed her if I hadn't insisted on it."

"That's all true, Robin," Marian replied calmly. "I don't want Guy's blood on your hands. Put down the weapon and we'll talk about this."

"She's quite persuasive, isn't she?" Guy mocked him. "When we were alone in her room back at the Sheriff's quarters, she almost convinced me to finish Vasey off there and then. Marian promised to marry me if I went through with it. Now..."

"What?" Robin jerked his head back from the bow and looked at Marian in shock.

"I was trying to save the King and I thought you were dead at the time!"

"You were upset," Robin surmised and then he jumped to the wrong conclusion. "Did he...comfort you?"

"No!" Marian cried out indignantly.

"But..." Robin glared at her protective stance in front of Gisborne. The sun seemed more blindingly hot than ever as jealousy boiled within him. Every time she had ever argued Guy's side flashed into his mind. He thought about all of the nights she had stayed at the Castle within metres of Gisborne's quarters. "Sir Guy just killed Vasey for you. He's worked for him for ten years. Something huge must have happened to make Gisborne turn on the Sheriff. Did something happen? Just tell me the truth. I'll forgive you..."

"You'll forgive me?" Marian cried out indignantly. "You want 'the truth'! Well, I just gave it to you! So did he! I made a promise to marry Guy if he killed the Sheriff and spared King Richard. He just did that."

Robin tossed the bow on the ground and stepped forwards to embrace her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't trust you, Marian!"

Marian backed into Guy, "I'm sorry, too, but I...I gave him my word. Heaven knows I've deceived him enough in my attempts to save England. Now, I can't lie ag..."

"Surely, you can't mean that you're going to marry Gisborne!" Robin exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Allan carried the tray up the narrow staircase and then awkwardly balanced it against the wall. He pulled the key out of his pocket and turned it in the lock.

Allan took a deep breath and turned the handle. The old door squeaked on its hinges. Allan prepared to dodge whatever 'projectile' Guy was going to throw at him today.

When nothing sailed through the air, Allan straightened up and looked up and down the corridor. He smiled sheepishly, relieved that no one had witnessed his trepidation.

Allan stepped into the stiflingly hot room. He then understood why Guy had not launched an attack. The former lieutenant had fallen asleep with his face pressed against the small wooden table.

The remnants of the last two day's worth of meals were still smashed into the worn rug. Allan stepped gingerly around the jagged edges of bowls and plates. He shook a sodden piece of bread from his shoe.

Guy had obviously been drinking the wine, however. As Allan placed the tray on the table, he smelt the reek of the strong spirits on his former master's breath.

Allan backed towards the door, trying to leave the room without waking Guy and sustaining another injury.

He resentfully thought about how it was just like Robin to punish him like this. 'I'm going to trust you with a special job' always meant 'I don't want to do something,' or probably more to the point, 'I don't want Marian anywhere near Gisborne.' Allan also saw taking care of their 'prisoner' as some twisted test of loyalty. He took another step backwards, careful to slip on the rotting vegetables.

Allan carefully reached for the door handle. Surely saving the gang from certain death by a horde of angry mercenaries more than made up for his former betrayal! Why did now he have to endure Guy's tirades at being locked in this room?

Allan had almost successfully escaped when a door suddenly slammed downstairs and another loud argument began.

Guy sat up bolt upright. His right hand automatically reached for his sword before he remembered that he had been disarmed.

He groggily looked up at Allan's nervous face. The young man was looking at him expectantly.

"What do you want, Allan?" Guy grunted, rubbing his aching neck.

"I don't want nothing... I just brought you some lunch," Allan replied.

Guy looked down at the large bowl of stew and plate of flat bread. He resignedly ended his futile hunger strike.  
"Third time lucky," Allan muttered, relieved that he had finally gotten Guy to take some sustenance.

"What do you care?" Guy scowled, reaching for the goblet and downing it in two gulps.

"Like I've tried to tell you for the last three days, I do care about you," Allan replied. He locked the door and leant warily against it. "You finally struck back against Vasey and saved the King. You are worthy of... well, I'm sorry that I betrayed you, Giz. Marian was right to..."

"Where is she?" Guy asked quickly, "When will the King be well enough to make his decision?"

"Robin says that King Richard will be fit to see you three this afternoon. You know... if you're up to it. You look like death warmed up!"

"I... killing Vasey was not as easy as it seemed," Guy said, hating that, even in death, the Sheriff still had power over him.

Guy stood up and shrugged off his sweat-drenched undershirt. He wished that it was so easy to shrug off the nightmares. He thought about describing the most vivid one to Allan, but he did not want to appear weak.

Allan wasn't sure what to say as he looked at Guy's hunched shoulders. He took another step towards Guy, hoping that they had reached some sort of truce.

"You didn't answer my question about Marian," Guy ventured, splashing water onto his sweaty face. "She's gone, isn't she?"

"Didn't you hear me before?" Allan muttered, "King Richard's going to make his decision about your fate this afternoon."

Guy wearily studied the younger man's face, "You're not lying to me, are you? I thought Robin would have whisked her away by now."

"Well, it's not for want of trying," Allan sighed. "The more he tries to demand that she goes, the more she sticks her boots in the sand."

"He doesn't understand her then," Guy mumbled to himself. "Surely he knows how wilful she is."

"He's so threatened by your 'hold' on her that he can't see straight," Allan said regretfully. He opened the window and pointed down into the courtyard.

Guy blinked at the bright sunlight streaming into the small room. He heard Marian yelling at Robin and walked over to watch them. He looked out just as she slammed the gate in the 'love of her life's' face.

"Marian!" Robin called, rushing out after her. "Where are you going? That marketplace is not a safe place for a..."

"For a woman!" she yelled and Guy could just make out her shoving Hood's hands away from her, "I'll be fine, Robin! I need some air! I can't breathe in that house!"

Guy smirked at the despondent way that Robin traipsed after her. Guy had wanted them to hurt for hurting him and he silently gloated over his success.

"S'pose I won't get any thanks from Sir Robin of Locksley for this neither," Allan muttered under his breath.

Guy glanced over his shoulder and watched Allan scooping up the broken chards of pottery dotting the floor.

Allan was surprised when he felt Guy's hand on his shoulder. Allan looked up, wondering if he was about to get clobbered or choked after all.

"I'll do that," Guy mumbled. "I shouldn't have thrown them at you in the first place. You only left me at Portsmouth because of Vasey's cruelty to your friends."

"Uh, okay," Allan said mistrustfully, wondering what Guy was playing at.

The younger man then checked that the key was still in his pocket, wondering if Guy was trying to escape and kidnap Marian. The key was still there and Allan started to relax a little.

Guy studied Allan's movements. He decided that a bit of manipulation was a small punishment for Allan's treachery. "I don't blame you for betraying me," he told him, "Hood's a much more heroic leader than I'll ever be."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Allan replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He was surprised when Guy began to quickly clean up the mess. "I've only been back with them for a few days and it's already 'Robin says...' and 'That's not what Robin asked you to do now is it?'"

"Is there something else wrong, Allan?" Guy asked, noting the way that the younger man kept glancing out the window.

"You've got enough on your mind, Giz," Allan replied.

"Suit yourself." Guy replied, depositing the rubbish in the large pot. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Allan had always been quick to seek other people's approval and this time was no different.

"No, I ain't offended, Giz. Well, not by you. I... I tried to talk about this to Robin last night, but then he heard Marian leave her room. Off he shot after her. Didn't even apologise or nothing."

"So, what's on your mind?" Guy asked, offering him a chair at the table and then sitting down.

"Well, you know Djaq?" Allan asked, pulling up a chair opposite him. "I kind of... I am in love with her."

"So, the problem is that Robin doesn't approve of his gang members 'coupling'?" Guy guessed.

"Uh, no, he's not... It's Will. He...he stuck with the gang and declared his feelings for her. Now, Djaq... She's in love with Will. They're going to get married and live here together."

Guy raised his eyebrows and didn't need to feign empathy, "It must be pretty hard for you to be here in such close quarters. It's hard to see them together...wanting her to declare her love for you, instead."

"Yeah, it's the pits," Allan grumbled.

There was a tap on the door and they both heard the rumble of Little John's voice.

Allan smiled gratefully at Guy, excused himself and then walked over to unlock the door.

"Much needs you to go and get some supplies," Little John told him.

"Why can't he go?" Allan huffed, "It's bleeding hot out there!"

"Much is doing something for Robin," Little John sighed and looked suspiciously at Gisborne. "I'd go, but Djaq's father asked Will and I to help him tend to the King."

Allan walked over and grabbed the tray. He rolled his eyes at Guy who gave him a genuinely sympathetic look.

He then carried the plates out of the room and slammed the door.

Guy stood up and stretched out on the bed. He listened to the key turn in the lock and heard them clambering back downstairs.

Sleep proved elusive and he gave up after a few minutes. His mind was too full of the King's looming decision about his fate.

Guy clung to the hope that Robin would regret demanding that they leave it up to King Richard to decide who should marry Marian.

He worried more about winning her hand than he did about King Richard executing him for his past crimes. The memory of Marian tearfully pleading for him to be spared flashed into his mind.

Whether she was willing to admit it or not, he did stir passions deep within her.

Guy ran a hand through his sweaty hair and noticed how truly grimy he had become.

He pulled off the linen braes and poured the pitcher of water over his body. Guy felt instantly more refreshed and rummaged through the pile of clothes that Allan had tossed at him the day before.

Once he had finished pulling on the fresh underwear and navy Saracen-style clothes he looked for a belt. When he couldn't find one, Guy grimly realised that Allan had been genuinely worried that he would kill himself.

Guy was not used to people showing such concern for his wellbeing. He thought about it while he combed his fingers through his wet hair.

He heard the courtyard gate slam, but before he could walk over to the window it banged again.

Robin grabbed Marian's arm and spun her around, "Enough! I'm tired of running around in circles!"

"Well, I'm tired of being treated like game!" she breathlessly twisted out of his grip and backed against the sandstone wall. "I'm not some doe that you're tracking. I won't be hunted like sport by you or by Guy. I'm not some trophy you can mount on your wall and..."

"Mount's an interesting choice of words," Robin spat. He was frustrated, hot and jealous. "Why do you think he got you a horse? I've seen how he watches you, when you..."

Marian slapped him across the face, "I cannot believe that you just thought that, let alone said it out loud!"

"I just want you to admit that you have feelings for him. Then we can..."

"You are the one who has... lain with others. I saved myself for you, Robin, and now you make crude assumptions that have no basis in reality."

"No basis in reality?" Robin paced, holding his cheek, "So, they have a basis in fantasy then."

The fact that he seemed convinced of it made Marian even angrier. "Fantasy? Perhaps, I was fantasising when I believed that you so ardently loved me. Was I just dreaming when I thought that you would treat me like an equal? There's always an excuse, unless you want something and I have to risk my neck, for me to sit at the camp or wait in the castle! My father was dead, I needed to strike back and you wanted me to cook! I won't be that girl, Robin! That's not who I am!"

"I never realised how angry you still were about that, my love. I'm sorry. I truly am and I do love you!" Robin affirmed. "If I didn't love you then I'd be indifferent and aloof."

Guy had to strain to hear her next words.

"Sometimes you are indifferent and aloof, Robin. Sometimes...I'm not sure if the man who came over here half a decade ago, ever came back to Nottingham. Being here seems to have brought that vengeful crusader back out again. Well, I'm not Jerusalem and Guy isn't a Saracen!"

He reached out and caressed her cheek, "Calm down, my love. I'm sorry, Marian. I'm sorry for all the months I wasted hiding from my feelings for you. I'm sorry that I never seem to say the right words at the right time. But I can be the man you want me to be. I really can. I'll put vengeance behind me. I really will. I just should never have let you spend all that time with Gisborne. I can see that now. You're blinded to..."

"You shouldn't have 'let' me!" she exploded, jerking her head away from his palm, "I was 'blinded'!"

"I just want you to admit that..."

"I shouldn't have to justify my love for you," Marian replied, her hand clutching at her chest and tears spilling from her eyes. "You should trust me!"

As he watched her run back into the lower storey, Guy no longer felt a sense of victory. Listening to her sob did not drown out the angry thoughts thundering in his ears. Twisting the knife of mistrust and jealousy in her heart did not heal the gaping chasm in his.

A loud knock on the door broke into his reverie. A second later, the key turned in it and it swung open.

"You!" Guy exclaimed, looking at the tall blonde man framed by the door. "Vasey stabbed you! I thought you were dead!"

"You should be," Carter grunted and slammed the door behind him. "I was hurt, but not as badly as your late lord thought. I was wearing chain mail after all."

Guy shrugged, "So, you've come to threaten me on Hood's behalf?"

"No," Carter lifted his hand from the hilt of his sword and crossed his arms against his chest. "I've come to threaten you on the King's behalf. If it were up to me you'd be strung up but King Richard wishes to reward you for changing allegiances. I'm to take you down there now. I won't bother to use manacles. If you put one foot wrong, you'll become supper for Acre's vultures."

Guy stared him down, shrugged and walked out of the door he held open. Carter roughly prodded him in the back on every step they descended. It was as if he was daring Guy to strike out. The young knight wanted an excuse to slit Guy's throat. Guy wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Marian was standing in the far corner. Little John's arms were wrapped around her in a fatherly hug. Guy watched the large man patting her back and tutting as she talked of her confusion and anger. Robin was at the other side of the large kitchen. His arms leant against the window frame. Much, Will and Djaq sat uncomfortably at the table beside him. Guy watched as they each tried to say something reassuring to their leader. Robin cut them off by forcing monosyllables out of his clenched teeth.

Guy reflected that Hood was sometimes his own worst enemy. Something about this place and all of the betrayals had gotten under his skin. He was pushing all of these people that cared about him away.

The door of the main bedroom opened and Allan followed Djaq's out, carrying his medicine chest for him. He placed it on the table, smiled wistfully at Djaq and then approached Guy.

"Sit at the table, Allan," Robin seethed.

"Huh?" Allan looked up from where he was standing next to Guy and Carter.

"Either you're on my side, or you're on his. I know how long you spent up there today. He's probably filled your head with some scheme."

"I was just going to see if he needed a drink! He's been locked in that furnace up there for three days!" Allan exclaimed, "You've lost it, Robin. You really have!"

"Either you're one of them, or you're one of us! I won't have a man here who's sitting on the fence."

"Robin! Marian protested, wiping her eyes. "Allan risked his life to rescue you all from that barn in Nettlestone! He almost died in the desert alongside us!"

"Our lives would not have been in danger if it had not been for Gisborne!" Robin yelled.

Carter glared warningly at Guy as he tried to reach out to comfort Marian.

She strode straight up to Robin and grabbed his arm, "You're not listening to me! It's all changed! The second Vasey died and the King lived..."

"Don't be so naive! It would take more than a second for Gisborne's black heart to change!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Marian exclaimed, frustrated that she had again run up against the brick wall.

"Robin!" Much suddenly bellowed, knocking his chair to the ground, "Stop it! Can't you see that you're pushing her away? You're hurting her; you're hurting the people who love you! Why do you feel so jealous of a man that the King's about to sentence to death?"

"Because if King Richard doesn't sentence Gisborne to death, I need to make her see that she has to refuse to keep her promise to marry him! I thought you all understood that!"

"Arrogance won't get you anywhere!" Marian snapped, putting her hands on her hips. "Furthermore..."

"My honourable guests," Djaq's father returned from checking on King Richard. "He shall see you now, Sir Robin," the kind Saracen told him. "He also asked to see Lady Marian and the prisoner. We shall all wait out in the courtyard. Djaq's brothers should be back from the port soon."

Guy watched the large party walk nervously out to the small garden. As soon as Robin and Marian had entered the main bedroom, Carter prodded Guy in the back. They walked in and Carter closed the door behind them.

Marian was kneeling beside the bed kissing the King's ruby coronation ring. Guy didn't bow as Robin and Carter did. He also didn't make polite inquiries after the monarch's health or reassure him that they would soon have word on his fleet's readiness to leave Acre.

Eventually the King glanced up at him, "Come here, Sir Guy of Gisborne."

Guy strode confidently past Carter and Hood and approached the bed that the monarch was propped up on.

"Kneel," King Richard ordered.

Guy looked down at Marian as she made room for him. In the very depths of her large blue eyes there was a plea for him to humbly submit to the King.

"Sire," Guy briefly dipped his head and then knelt beside the monarch.

Marian's scent of musk and rose water wafted over him and Guy felt more at peace than he had all week.

"Do you love this woman with every fibre of your being?" King Richard asked.

"I do, your highness," Guy said without hesitation.

Richard held up a hand to silence Robin and then continued studying Guy's features. "Why did you save my life?"

"Like I'm sure you have been told or overheard countless times," he glanced back at Robin, "I killed Vasey in your place because I want to marry Lady Marian."

"She is far more loyal to the Crown than you have ever been," King Richard ventured.

"She is," Guy acknowledged, "Lady Marian is also far more charitable, kind and pure than I shall ever be."

"I have been lying here hearing her defending you for three days, Lord Gisborne. Robin has been one of my most loyal men and I would not wish to cause him the pain I am about to inflict on him. But I do not believe that Lady Marian truly knows her own heart."

Marian started to protest, but then stopped at one glance from the powerful monarch. Robin shrugged off the comforting hand that Carter placed on his shoulder.

The King reached for Marian's hand, "My dear Lady, let me tell you about my wife. She too, is very young, brave and fiery. I would not have you marry Robin only to grow to resent him because he made you break your promises to and deny your feelings for Lord Gisborne."

"I love Robin," Marian replied, glancing away.

"Yes, but if you did not care for Lord Gisborne then you would not have begged me to pardon him. You are confused, my Lady. You recently lost your father. If my own had been half as noble as yours, then I would be confused and hurt also at such a time."

"So, let me say again, after a great deal of thought, that my main consideration was not hurting you, Robin. I would not unite you with a woman who, as devoted and pious as she is, has a divided heart. I would rather pain you now for a month, than visit you at Locksley and witness what years of bitterness would do to you."

"Sire," Robin cried, "Please reconsider! He should be dead! You cannot let him marry her!"

"I gave my word, Robin," Marian cried out, watching Carter restraining him while he tried to get to Guy. "I told him that I would willingly marry him if he saved the King. Think of England, think of Prince John's corrupt and violent sheriffs losing their stranglehold on the people there. Think of peace!"

"There is no peace without you!" Robin yelled.

"No," Marian replied, "There is no peace without King Richard. Guy ensured that he lived, now I must live with Guy."

"Take him out, Carter," the King ordered. "I am sorry, Robin, I truly am. Go and seek solace with your friends."

Robin stormed out of the room and thundered up the stairs instead. Carter hesitated for a moment, glaring suspiciously at Guy.

"Lord Gisborne will not hurt me," King Richard assured him, "He would not do anything to lose his Lady's hand."

Carter nodded and pulled the door closed. He went to fetch Much, fearing that Robin may harm himself.

King Richard watched Marian weeping and then glanced at Guy's troubled face. "You have made a great sacrifice for your country, my Lady. I hope that you shall one day find happiness with the man you have promised yourself to. Now, I have a confession to make. I must be open with you and beg your pardon."

"Oh, Sire," Marian replied, "You do not have to confess to me, or beg a pardon of me."

Guy had rarely seen her acting so humble. He wanted to pull her hand away from the monarch's grasp. He did not like other men touching her.

"I must ask you to forgive me, Lady Marian," King Richard explained, "because there is another reason why I have spared his life and am about to send you to a chapel I know nearby. I need Lord Gisborne to work for me. I am convinced that he would not cross me if it meant losing you. Your sacrifice in not marrying Robin is the price I shall pay to buy his loyalty."

"How would he work for you?" Marian asked, but when she looked up she realised that Guy had already put the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle together.

King Richard spelt it out for her, "He will be a personal guard for me. Won't you, Lord Gisborne?"

"I will, your highness," Guy replied, his gaze still trained on Marian's face.

"You promise that you will give me information about all of the enemies you know to be conspiring against me. You will assassinate those I command you to. You will see me back safely to England."

"I will, your highness," Guy replied, his eyes flicking briefly to the monarch's face.

"Then, I will wish you well. It is not wise for you to stay here tonight. It would pain Robin too much. I..."

"Hush," Guy whispered, but Marian continued softly weeping.

Guy felt anger boiling inside of him. He had just promised to protect the embodiment that had stripped his ancestors of their lands, wealth and respect. "You said that you were willing, my Lady," King Richard murmured, his grasp on her hand firm.

"I am, your highness," she whispered, "It's just... it's not what I expected..."

He had done everything she asked of him, and now she was weeping at the thought of their wedding night! He had dreamt of marrying her for nearly five years and she could not even hold back her tears for another man!

"Let us not prolong this interview," the King said. "There is a chapel down by the east wharves. The Church of St Jude is a site of pilgrimage opened up by my peace treaty with Saladin. Take these gold coins as a wedding present from me. Use them to pay for your lodgings at the _Masreili_ Inn. I shall send Allan A Dale to fetch you both when my fleet is ready for departure." He squeezed Marian's hand one last time and she kissed his ring.

She handed the small bag of coins to Guy as she nervously stood up. Marian glanced up at him, feeling awful for her ungrateful tears. "I shall go up and fetch your luggage, Sir Guy. I fear Robin may..."

"I asked young Djaq to have a servant see to that. Your satchels are near the front door. Do not even pause to say 'Goodbye' Lady Marian. The sooner you go, the sooner he shall begin to accept your loss."

"Thank you, Sire," Marian replied curtseying, "I will pray that God will speed your recovery."

Guy gave a brief bow and then followed her out into the hall. He picked up both satchels and slung them over his shoulder. He held the door open and then pulled it closed. They had only made it five steps, however, when Robin vaulted down from the window ledge above them.

Guy was about to settle the matter once and for all, but one look at the pained expression on Marian's face stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Robin," Marian said, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"Come here," Robin said, pulling her into his arms and then walking over to stand against the far wall. She huddled against him, feeling guilty for longing for his touch when her heart was promised to another.

Guy doubted that there was much he could say or do to change anything. Hood would not defy the very King he had almost died for countless times. He waited impatiently for her to break out of Hood's grasp.

"I've figured out a way to save you, my love," Robin murmured quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Carter was just telling me that King Richard needs Gisborne to work for him. Once the King is safely back in England, I shall come for you. We shall marry and live at Locksley."

Her eyes widened, "I told you that I would not marry you if you had Guy's blood on your hands. Whether that was three days ago or three years from now... Besides, you are giving me false hope, just like Father always told you not to do. I am to become Lady Gisborne within the hour. However much I love you, I must accept my lot and..."

"I know, I know," Robin said and his hands cupped her soft cheeks. "I love you. That's why I've been fighting this for the last three days and why I'll still be fighting for you in three decades. I don't mean that either of us should kill Gisborne. I've got a different way out for you, my love. If you don't consummate the marriage, we can have it annulled."

"How can you expect me to wilfully deny him night after night for months?" Marian gasped.

"I know Gisborne," Robin muttered. "He could have taken you by force when you ran out of the last ceremony. He doesn't plan to have you like that. He wants you to surrender to him. Remember our love, Marian. You cannot give in to him."

"Robin!" Much yelled, slamming out of the front door rubbing his head. "I cannot believe that you knocked me out!"

Robin planted a passionate kiss on Marian's lips and then sprinted into the house.

"Goodbye, Marian," Much mumbled awkwardly and then darted after his best friend.

Marian resolutely wiped her eyes and glanced over at where Guy had been waiting for her. He was not leaning against the opposite wall. In fact, he was not in the front courtyard at all.

Marian hurried over to the gate, knowing how disrespectful of his feelings she and Robin had already been. He must have started walking almost as soon as she began talking to Robin, because his figure was a mere dot on the horizon.

Marian picked up the corners of the pale cream dress and ran to catch up with him.

"Guy!" Marian yelled when she had almost reached him. "I'm sorry!"

He slowed his steps, but still kept his back to her, "For what?"

"For hurting your feelings," she said breathlessly.

"Well, it's not the first time," Guy shrugged.

Marian tried to match his long strides, holding the stitch in her side. "Could we rest for a moment? Please."

Guy stopped walking and glanced back at her. She doubled over for a moment, catching her breath. Marian saw the concern in his eyes and stepped forward. They had to come to an understanding.

"Thank you for always wanting to protect me. I'm sorry that I seemed so ungrateful, Guy. You don't deserve tears and rejection. I know that you love me. I... think...Imagine that there were two women with many brilliant qualities. You would mourn the loss of one of them, even though you could still be united with the other..."

"Do not compare me to Hood like that," Guy snapped, stepping away from her. "If you want to think of me as the second-best, the one you had to settle for - then do it in your head. I don't want to hear it..."

"You misunderstand me," Marian said, but then immediately realised that he was right. "That is... I... I wish it were different. I... You deserve to marry a woman who loves you with her whole heart."

"You will," Guy replied, "in time."

"I can't promise you that, Guy." Marian replied, "I'm... I..."

"Are you going to scurry back and tell King Richard that?" Guy asked, pulling her satchel off his shoulder. "I'll take the first ship to..."

"No, no," Marian said, "Don't go. I'll marry you. I will."

"It shouldn't be so hard to convince you to keep your word," Guy muttered. "I know you are a good liar, but..."

"I... I have another apology to make," Marian interrupted, lost in his gaze despite the marketplace bustling around them. "I... The other day when I was trying to stop you killing the King... I laughed when you told me of how you dreamt of us being together. That was cruel, Guy and I am sorry. I... I was trying to distract you. I... I hoped that you would slap me and then I might gain the upper hand and disarm you... I should never have mocked you like that..."

Guy placed her satchel back on his shoulder and then nodded. He took her arm to steer her through the growing crowd. A storm of emotions raged within Guy. He was angry at her - for the way she had looked at Hood with such longing as the man had whispered to her. Guy deeply resented having to work for the King and worried about how much time he would have to spend travelling with Hood's gang.

He was grateful that Marian had explained the reasons behind her mockery of his feelings and that she had so passionately apologised. Guy glanced back at her and she smiled. The only problem was that the smile did not quite reach her luminescent eyes.

That night, Guy spent a few hours drinking in one of the local taverns. He did not hear one word of English and barely understood what he overheard in French, Arabic and Greek. It suited him to be a stranger brooding in the corner. It was what he did. It was who he had been for so long.

He also didn't want to face her just yet. Marian's stifled sobs and muffled apologies during the brief Latin wedding ceremony has made his blood boil.

Guy ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and decided that he had calmed down enough to see her. He paid for his ales and stumbled out. He waited for a couple of wagons to pass on the dusty street and then made his way back into the Inn.

Guy used the privy and then stomped up the stairs to their room. He knocked and then silently chastised himself. This was his room paid for with the first money bestowed on him by his new employer. She was his wife. He shouldn't have to bow and scrape and tap on doors around her.

Guy opened the door so forcefully that it hit the adjacent wall with a loud thud. Marian looked relieved to see him and at least she had stopped her damn crying. Guy stuck with his resolution about not needing to apologise for being who he was. He slammed the door and locked it from the inside.

He had changed back into his familiar leather 'armour' after the ceremony. The uniform smelt of the spices used by Djaq's servants, but it was still like his second skin. Now he started flinging off the items. Marian sat up straighter against the pillows, determined to do as he asked and not weep.

Once Guy was standing there in just his braes, he glanced at her again. "You needn't look so frightened, Lady Gisborne," he said resentfully.

"I... I am ready," she said, bracing herself as she lay back.

"You are ready to lie still and let me go through the motions," Guy seethed.

"Yes," Marian agreed, not sure what else he expected her to say.

"Good night," Guy muttered, sick of this pretence.

He stomped over to blow out the candles. Guy flopped onto the bed and threaded his knuckles together under his head. He looked over at the crescent moon shining through the small window.

Marian turned over in the semi-darkness, her hair brushing against his elbow.

She slowly inched closer to him, "I... I don't understand. I'm sorry for how I acted... I told you that... I... Don't you want me anymore?"

"Oh, I want you so much it hurts," he said, taking the hand closest to him and placing it on the left side of his bare chest. At least, the ale had loosened his tongue. "It aches, Marian. The other day, when you mocked my love for you, I felt like you had pierced me right here with the sharpest sword ever wielded."

"I... I said I was sorry," Marian whispered, her hand warm against his flesh. "I...promised you that I would be willing... Tell me what you want me to do. Should I take off my nightdress?"

"No," Guy grunted. "What I want you to do is to love me with your whole heart. I'm not going to caress and fondle a puppet. I could bed a different woman every night this month. That's not what I want. I want you."

"I'm right here," Marian murmured. "I..."

"No, you're not. Not really. You're still pining for Hood. You'll come to understand who I really am; that you haven't made 'a sacrifice' and I promise not to say 'I told you so.' I don't want to feel myself inside of you and realise that you're just lying back and repeating in your head 'This is all for England.'"

"I didn't mean for you to take offence at that...I..."

"What I really want is for you to want me like I want you."

Guy picked up her hand and placed it beside her on the bed. He turned over and desperately tried not to think of the rhythm of her breathing so close to his ear.

He punched the pillow and propped it back under his neck, trying not to think of her musky, floral scent. Guy tried not to think of the warmth or curves of her beautiful body as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Even though she was only inches from him, the chasm between them seemed almost insurmountable. He was up for the challenge, though. She was wearing his ancestral ring after all. That was the first step in winning her for good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Early morning sunlight was streaming into the room, but Guy did not feel its warmth. He ached with the coldness of being this close to Marian, while knowing that she had no wish to warm to him.

He silently resolved to stick to his plan. He would be himself. Guy wanted her to love him, not some serf who begged for every crumb of affection from her. He wouldn't be a martyr making sacrifice after sacrifice in the hope that she would grant him a blessing.

Guy did not want her pity so he would have to keep some secrets about his past from her. But he would not lock his heart away from her. She was free to claim it when she realised its worth.

Guy decided that he would not always bite his tongue when he was angry with her. He would love her in his own way. He would show her kindness and admire her strengths. But he would not be a lump of clay moulded by her into a more appealing statue.

After the third time that Marian punched him in the spine, Guy turned over. Her arm struck out again, her knuckles lightly grazing his bare chest.

Marian was obviously having a nightmare. Guy reached over and tucked the blanket more securely around her.

Marian's fingers suddenly clutched his wrist and twisted his arm behind his head. She forced him down onto the bed and placed her sharp knee against his neck.

Marian gasped and scrambled off the bed when she heard his pained grunt. "Guy? I am so sorry. I thought you were...Are you hurt?"

He was not going to tell her that his pride had again taken a battering. "I'm fine," he muttered, twisting around to face the other wall. "I was just trying to cover you back up. It seems bright outside, but it is still quite early."

"Oh," Marian said and hesitated.

She couldn't seem to do anything right and that's because everything was wrong. She had always thought she would honeymoon at Locksley Manor with Robin.

Just the thought of him made her feel like fleeing the dusty room. But she was a prisoner of circumstance. She had to make the best of her lot in life.

Guy had been kinder to her last night than any other nobleman she had ever met would have been. It was his right to claim her body for his pleasures and yet, he had held back. Guy respected her and he wanted her love.

Marian sighed. She had promised to reward him for saving the King. Any kindness that she could do for him would be a good start.

She paced over and rinsed her face and hands in the small basin. Marian then dipped a cloth in, wrung it out and then carried it over to the bed. She knelt on the bed behind Guy.

"I... I... Let me see to your neck, my lord."

"'My lord'? Don't be so meek," he grumbled, "It doesn't suit you."

"I did not mean to... I'm not used to sleeping in a bed with someone else," she said apologetically.

"I'm glad to hear it," he muttered.

"You...you're making me nervous," Marian admitted.

"You have nothing to be frightened about," Guy told her. "I thought I made that clear last night."

"Yes, and I am grateful that you wish me to be sure before... It makes me nervous when you talk to me without looking at me."

"Why?" he asked.

"It's harder to make sense of what you're thinking."

"I tell you what I'm thinking. I'm not the one given to deceit." Guy silently cursed himself. This was not going as planned.

Marian reached over and held the cloth against the scratch that her nail had made on the side of his neck. His tense muscles slowly relaxed and he turned his head to gaze into her concerned eyes.

"I don't want us to fight, Guy," Marian whispered. "If you need me to tell you every day that I am sorry that I ever used you in my battles against the Sheriff, then I will."

"I don't want you to make speeches," Guy muttered. "You know what I want."

"I...I cannot promise to ever love you as you love me," Marian said regretfully, "but isn't that a start. I am not lying to you now."

"I hope you never lie to me again," he replied.

Marian brightened at this, "That is the beginning, isn't it? It would please you if..." She looked at him solemnly. "I shall never lie to you again, Guy."

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" he snapped, grabbing the cloth and his clothes. He unlocked the door, threw the key on the table and then slammed it behind him.

Marian sat back against the pillows and wrapped her hands around her knees. She started to weep and soon realised that it was not because of the loss of Robin. Marian missed the times she had spent in the Castle with Guy. She missed him trusting her. Marian missed the way his eyes lit up when he saw her.

She realised that she had fallen back asleep when she heard the door click shut. Marian sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Guy mumbled, "I did not mean to lose my temper."

Marian was surprised at how easily he conceded this. "I am also sorry," she admitted.

He placed a small wooden box down on the table. "I got you some breakfast.

"I could have gone to the marketplace myself and spared you the trouble of being out in the heat," Marian objected.

"Of course you could have," Guy replied.

Marian was astounded. Robin had barely let her leave his sight for the entire trip. Did Guy really believe that she was capable of looking after herself?

He lifted up several brightly coloured fruits, "I thought these would be best. You've never been on a voyage quite like the one we're about to take. It will be a larger ship and we shall not hug the coast as we do with Vasey. I fear that you may become ill."

"I...Thank you," Marian said, touched by his thoughtfulness.

She stood up and stretched. Marian walked over and sat down on one of the worn chairs. Guy flicked a knife out of his ankle holster, rinsed it in the basin and then began to cut the exotic fruits into pieces. He tossed them into a bowl and handed them to her.

Guy chuckled at the way her nose wrinkled when she bit into some of the new foods.

"What's so funny? Aren't you eating?" Marian asked, relieved that he was smirking, even if it was at her expense.

"I already ate," Guy replied. "I ran into Allan out in the street just after I left. He passed on the King's instructions. I also had to check on a contact. The Saracens always overfed their guests."

"Oh," Marian said anxiously. "I didn't realise that you..."

"You needn't look so worried," Guy cut her off, "I wasn't conspiring against your beloved King. To the contrary I was..."

"Forgive me," Marian said. "I trust you. I am sure that you were trying to guarantee our safety."

Marian hated the tense silence that followed. After a few minutes she held up a piece of fruit. "What's this one called?"

"It's a date," Guy replied. "They're quite sweet, aren't they?"

Marian nodded, relieved that he wasn't holding the insinuation against her. "What about those ones?" she asked, pointing to the yellow ovals in the box.

"They're lemons," Guy replied and then held one out to her.

The skin didn't look as soft as an apple's but Guy clearly wanted her to taste it. She opened her mouth, but he suddenly jerked his hand back.

"I don't bite," she smiled.

"No, I just didn't want you to be sick!" Guy exclaimed. "You can't eat raw lemons like that!"

"Oh, well why did you hold it out like that then?" Marian asked.

"I'll have to keep reminding myself that you have not travelled around the world as much as I have," Guy explained. "You have such a lively wit that I forget. Anyway, I merely meant for you to smell the lemon. I like their scent. I wondered whether you would, too."

Marian reached for the fruit and breathed in its aroma. "I've never smelt anything quite like it."

"What's your favourite smell?" Guy asked, taking it back.

"That's easy," Marian said, "Leather."

He raised his eyebrows and wondered if she was mocking him. "Leather?"

"Yes," Marian said. "It always reminds me of reins, bridles and saddles."

"Horses." Guy muttered, feeling a little disappointed. "I should have known."

"Don't you like horses?" Marian asked, biting into a pomegranate.

"I like them," Guy replied, "I just don't love them. Why do you, anyway?"

"Horses never judge you," Marian said at once. "They accept you, no matter what you've done wrong."

Guy shifted back in his seat and studied her, "What could you have possibly done that was so wrong?"

"There is a list the length of my arm of wrongs I have committed against you, Guy," she replied, rinsing her hands and the bowl.

"But you loved horses long before I ever spoke to you," Guy countered. "When I first started riding past Knighton Hall, I always saw you brushing manes and the like."

"I promised not to lie to you, but I didn't promise to relive my every shame," Marian said sadly. "I... I fell in love with horses at a time when I needed to be free," she conceded. Marian was relieved when he did not push her to tell him more. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Lift your skirt please."

"Oh, I..." Marian burst out. Perhaps he did not want to consummate their marriage, but merely run his hands over her. Feeling insecure, she pulled her dress up past her knees and waited for him to begin whatever it was he wanted to do.

Guy unstrapped the ankle holster from his leg and carefully secured it on her right ankle. He wiped the dagger clean and placed it in its sheath. His thumb grazed her calf as he gently pulled the skirt back down. She was surprised at how much she wanted to feel his touch. It unnerved her and made her feel guilty. Robin's face flashed into her mind, and she pushed back her chair and stood up.

"Good," Guy said, trying to make his voice sound steady, "You're ready to get changed."

He stood up picked up the bed sheet. He grabbed a spool of yarn from the crate.

"Tie this end to the nail there," he mumbled, pointing up at the wall.

Marian did not want to admit that she had no idea what he was doing. She pulled the chair over to the wall and tied the yarn onto the nail. When she hopped down, Guy had already secured the other end to the bed post. He then hung the sheet over it.

"I'm sorry that there's no bath," Guy said, "or servants. Apart from the rocking when we hit choppy waters, things will be better on the ship."

Marian looked at the sheltered triangle he had made for her. She felt guilty again – she did not deserve his considerate gestures.

She could hear Guy rummaging around and then he hung a dark brown outfit on the top of her screen. Marian realised that it was a friar's habit.

"You'll need to wear a disguise," Guy explained. "My contact, Raello, told me that our enemies are looking for you. Any woman down on the wharves will probably be scrutinised."

"Oh," Marian said, lifting off her dress, "You're good at this stuff."

"Don't sound so surprised," she heard Guy mutter, "There is a reason why Vasey, Prince John and... the others kept me around for so long."

Marian began to pull the monk's uniform over her body. "Uh, Guy, it, uh, doesn't fit."

"Do you need help?" Guy asked.

"Well, I know it's a lot to ask, but..."

"I've endured a lot worse than this in trying to keep you by my side," Guy mumbled, shifting the sheet aside.

Marian was facing the other way, her arms twisted in the brown fabric above her head. But she was still amazing. He looked at the way the stays of the corset accentuated her curves.

"Just a sec," he murmured and then grabbed a bandage from his satchel. "I'm going to have to touch you."

"I understand," Marian replied.

Guy lifted the habit from her arms, not wanting her to overbalance and hurt herself.

He saw her blush as she glanced back at him. Guy held up the bandage. "I'll wrap this around your uh, cleavage."

"Oh," Marian said, pulling her hair up and holding it out of his way.

Guy stepped forward and held the rolled up bandage against her back. He slowly unthreaded it, his fingers pressing it against her soft skin. When he reached her breasts, her shoulders tensed. He paused and waited for her to slap his hand away.

When she didn't he said, "Turn around."

Marian slowly pivoted on her feet, looking down at the floor.

"You're beautiful," Guy said huskily as his fingers worked.

She felt ashamed of the desire that he stirred within her.

He must have seen the discomfort on her face, because he soon said. "Turn around."

"I am sorry," Marian murmured, facing the wall once more.

"Why?" Guy asked, threading the next layer along her back. "Turn around."

It was then that she realised that it was a sort of dance. He wrapped layer after layer around her small frame, tightening it with the pads of his warm hands.

"I am sorry... that I...underestimated you."

Guy didn't ask her to elaborate and she was grateful. To break the tense silence, she looked down at the knife he had strapped to her ankle. "You trust me to use that?"

"Of course! You're a good fighter," he mumbled distractedly, struggling to master the urge to unwrap her. The only thing that stopped him was that Guy did not want his plan to come undone. He wanted her love, not just her body.

He had run out of bandage when she next turned around. She saw the fire in his eyes as he leant to tuck the end into her side. His breath was warm against her décolletage and she found herself wanting to quench that fire. Marian stumbled backwards as if burned.

"Oh, I'm so clumsy," she said, trying to cover her embarrassment. "I am..." the apology died on her lips when she gazed at his sad face.

"And you said you weren't going to lie," he muttered, "You are one of the most agile and athletic women I have ever met."

He turned away and let the cover fall between them once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'This is wrong!' a voice thundered in Marian's ears as he nipped at one of her earlobes, before recapturing her mouth. But she didn't object as he sucked on her bottom lip. Instead, Marian deepened the kiss.

'Push him away!' her mind told her as he scooped her up and held her against the wall. But she didn't. Marian linked her ankles together behind his back and ran her fingers through his hair, yielding to his intense, desperate caresses.

'Stop him!' seemed to echo through the dusty room, as he pushed the coarse brown fabric up over her derrière. But she didn't. Like always, the cocky words he crowed into Marian's ear appealed to her rebellious spirit.

They broke apart for breath and it was then that she saw the look in his eyes. There was no ardent tenderness there. A look of arrogance marred his features as he yanked down his Saracen trousers. He possessively pushed the friar's habit up her torso and rushed to untie the bottom stays with nimble fingers.

"We can't do this, Robin," she breathlessly told him, trying to shift her hips back, only to almost knock her head against the wall. "What if Guy goes back to the Inn earlier than you thought. He will be so worried about me and..."

He held his ground and planted kisses on her soft neck. "He's busy."

She did not like his tone and asked anxiously, "What have you done? Is he in danger?"

"That depends whether he can be trusted," Robin said flippantly. "Now, where were we?"

"I want you to stop," Marian said firmly, trying to use the wall for leverage to escape the embrace. "I'm married and..."

"Married?" Robin snorted, "Only on paper! I will never let our love die, Marian."

"I promised the King. I swore oaths before God. This is not fair to Guy. He is to be rewarded for..."

"He'll never want you once my seed has..."

"Stop!" Marian exclaimed. "I do not wish to dishonour Guy. He was very kind to me last night. Most nobles would have manhandled me and..."

"He is not 'honourable', Marian," Robin objected. "He's manipulating you! Look, if we do this... then we can have your marriage annulled. It was never consummated and you lay with another...with the man that you truly love..."

"But, duty forbids..."

"Duty? I'm always doing my duty. Now, I'm... due for something for a change. We'll run away together," Robin angled her hips back and kissed her hair. "We'll go to...well, it doesn't matter where. You'll be my..."

"But what about the King?" Marian said. "What about seeing him safely home so that families like John's, Sarah's, Will's and Much's can live in peace? What about the gang?"

"Enough questions," Robin muttered, knowing she was right and resenting it. "You are my love. I will not give up anything else to him. I should have fled with you yesterday and..."

"Put me down or I will knee you in the groin!" Marian said angrily.

Robin rolled his eyes and carefully stepped backwards. He reached out to make sure she did not fall but Marian shoved his hands away.

As she pulled the disguise back down, he noticed the layers of bandages around the top of Marian's corset.

He suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked the fabric of the friar's habit back up.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Marian elbowed him in the nose and pulled the outfit back over herself.

Robin cried out and then wiped at the blood gushing out of his nose with a shaking hand. "This...This is why you denied me? You are protecting Gisborne yet again!"

"What are you talking about?" Marian threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

She regretted making him bleed and looked around the abandoned, burnt-out kitchen for a cloth.

"He has beaten you that badly!" Robin exploded, knotting the drawstring on his pants and then ripping a strip from his sleeve. He fumed as he held it against his nose. "He has hidden his brutality beneath your clothes; just like he would; the snake! And you still defend him?"

"What are...?" Marian started to ask again and then realisation dawned on her face. But before she could explain the situation to Robin, he had bolted for the door.

"Robin!" she shouted. Marian ran out into the street, but he was already gone – lost in the crowd of other men wearing long dark pants and linen shirts. "Well, this is just perfect," Marian thought aloud.

It was her own fault that she was lost. She should have waited for Guy to return to the hotel room. She should never have let Robin talk her into fleeing.

Marian had not paid attention to any landmarks as they had run through the twisting, crowded streets. It had felt like old times. She was running away and not following the rules – her hand held by the man who had always made her heart flutter.

Now, she feared that Robin was going to vengefully attack Guy for injuries that did not even exist. Marian turned down an alley, looking at the wagons and trying to figure out which one might be headed to the harbour.

Suddenly, a stout Turkish man stumbled into her. Marian was about to ask him for directions to the docks, until he leered at her.

He grabbed her wrist and then placed a small copper coin in her hand.

"I don't need this..." Marian said, thinking for a moment that he thought her a beggar.

He knew few words in English but "How much?" was a question he often asked the war widows who frequented this part of the outpost.

Marian looked down at the small coin, feeling repulsed by more than his vile breath.

"More?" he asked.

Marian smiled and took hold of his other hand. The second that he began to lead her towards one of the other hovels, she made her move. Marian twisted his arm behind his back and then flipped over him. She kicked him in the stomach and then ran.

Shocked and angry at being bested by the small woman, he pursued her.

"Thief!" he shouted, adding a string of other words in Arabic.

Marian handed the coin to the next hungry child she saw. She ran until she had a stitch in her side. Marian darted into a crowded marketplace and hid behind a fountain. She bent forward for a minute, rubbing away the ache in her side. It was then that she saw the man sneaking up on her from the left.

Marian grabbed the knife that Guy had secured to her ankle, ready to use it if she had to. She dodged a horseman and ran to the right.

The man yelled after her and other people in this part of the town took more notice. Marian struggled out of the grasp of a woman who berated her in what she thought was Greek.

Trying to find somewhere to hide, Marian scrambled up the next stairs she saw. Suddenly she was dragged into a doorway and a hand was quickly clamped over her mouth.

The door slammed shut and Marian pushed her feet against it, ready to spring backwards. The tall man held her firmly, his black leather glove pressed against her lips. She stopped resisting his efforts to hold her when she realised that it was Guy. Once she had calmed down, he loosened his grip on her.

"What are you doing here, Marian?" he murmured, turning her around and stroking her cheek. "Did that man hurt you? I could make out some of what he said and it sounded like..."

Marian had never seen so much concern creasing his face and she was stunned as she gazed into his intense, blue eyes. "I... I'm not going to lie to you. I...was running..."

Suddenly, someone pounded on the door and Guy held a finger against her lips. He pointed to a back room and she nodded. As soon as she was out of sight, he opened the door.

Marian ducked down behind the door, still trying to catch her breath. She peeked around the edge. Marian got ready to throw the knife at the detestable man who had propositioned her.

Instead, Guy welcomed his 'contact' into the war-damaged building. "Raello," he nodded. "You weren't followed?"

"Of course not," the man replied in a thick French accent. "Why did you change the place and time of our meeting? Don't you trust me after all these years?"

"Hood knew the other location," Guy replied matter-of-factly. "Allan A Dale wished me well in travelling all the way out there!"

"How did they find out, Gisborne?" Raello asked, stroking his beard and raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I'd like to know," Guy spat, suddenly grabbing the other man by the collar and shoving him up against the door.

Raello laughed, "Gisborne, Gisborne, always so hard to fool, well, unless a woman is involved. Then you are a gullible..."

Marian could see that Guy's temper was reaching boiling point.

He yanked down Raello's sleeve and she was surprised to see the same wolf-shaped tattoo that had once been on Guy's arm.

"Branded with the same mark," Guy spat "and yet, you still betray me? Now, that, you've got an ear in Hood's camp, you won't need me! How long is it until I get stabbed in the back? How long is it before my wife is harmed by the Prince's men?"

"Ahh, that's what this is really all about, isn't it?" Raello asked, "Lady Marian and..."

"Don't even say her name," Guy spat, tightening his grip on Raello's collar. "Before I kill you, there is one thing that I want to know. Were you lying to me this morning? Is it true that they will let her live until I return to England?"

"Ahh, Vasey's last words are plaguing you," Raello observed.

Marian was stunned and tried to remember the exact curses that Vasey had uttered as he lay bleeding in the desert.

'I should have killed her when I had the chance.'

Why was that plaguing Guy so much? She had been kept safe, either by him or Little John and the gang all week. Guy did not even know about her reckless tryst with Robin. She regretted it all the more now. Were there really people trying to assassinate her to punish Guy for turning on Prince John and the Black Knights?

"You're bluffing!" Guy grunted, but Marian saw him loosen his grip on the other man's collar. Guy wiped his sweaty brow on a sleeve of the Saracen shirt he was wearing.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance," Raello murmured, studying Guy's troubled countenance. "That's what he said, is it not, my friend?"

"How do you know what his last words were?" Guy asked incredulously.

"King Richard heard them," Raello replied. "You have passed the test, Gisborne. If you had agreed to plot against the Coeur de Lion, then my instructions were to bring your corpse to the docks."

"You're not loyal to Prince John?" Guy said in shock. "You're working for the King? You've switched sides."

"Yes, as have you. This is good news for me, because I did not want to have to hurt you." Raello replied, "Now put me down and let us be on our way."

Marian was shocked when Guy drew his sword and held it against Raello's neck. "No! You did lie to me, then! You have no way of knowing what Prince John will do to her!"

"Gisborne, Gisborne," Raello said, still not seeming as frightened of Guy's anger as Marian would be if she were in his shoes. "Vasey was in the Prince's inner circle. He should know how the Sannes Terre would act. Now, put me down. I grow bored of this."

"I grow bored of betrayals and lies!" Guy spat.

"Look, Gisborne," Raello said, "they will let her live so that they can... eh, what is the English for it? Her safety will be a bargaining chip. They will use your love for her to eh, barter, heh? Just as Vasey did..."

Guy thought about it for a moment and then stepped backwards. He placed the sword back in its scabbard and then paced over to where Marian was hiding.

"You're safe for now, my lady," he murmured, reaching for her hand.

Marian swallowed down the guilty lump in her throat. She placed the knife back in its holster on her ankle. Guy then led her over to Raello, who seemed very surprised to see her there.

"This is my wife, Marian," Guy said, and a knot of shame twisted in her stomach at the proud, fond way he held her.

"I am pleased to meet you, Lady Gisborne," Raello said, giving a low bow and kissing her hand. "You are as beautiful as..."

"Please don't," Marian said, feeling awful for betraying Guy by almost fleeing with Robin. "I..."

"Ahh, she is a shy one, not a coquette after all, or is she?" Raello winked, delighted by her fine features.

Guy sensed Marian's embarrassment and did not like the way the other man was gazing at her. "You must excuse us, Raello. We sail at dusk and have yet to collect our belongings from the Inn."

"Ahh, yes and I have to go and tell the King the good news!" Raello said and held the door open for them. "Prince John's bravest assassin is now loyal to him after all!"

"We shall see you at the docks," Guy answered dismissively.

He led her over to the fountain and sat down on its edge. Marian sat down beside him looking down at his gloved hand in hers. She dreaded having to confess her attempt to run away with Robin. When her cheeks reddened and she kept averting her eyes, Guy pulled his hand away. He had been delighting in sitting in the shady spot with her by his side. He assumed that she, however, was repelled by the proximity.

Marian reached for his hand and slowly pulled off the glove. She bent her head and took a deep breath. He was surprised when she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. A tear fell onto his skin and he reached over and tilted her chin up so that he could look into her pained eyes.

"Did that Turk hurt you?" Guy asked worriedly, "The one who was screaming that you took his copper and gave him no..."

"No, that was just some wretch who bumped into me." Marian explained.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I cannot bear to see you cry."

"I am so sorry, Guy," she choked out, looking over his shoulder because she did not want to see the hurt and anger mar his face. "I... I won't lie to you... I tried to run away... I went with Robin and..."

Guy suddenly stood up, jamming the glove back on his hand. For a moment, she thought he was going to strike her. Even the hint of adultery could be punished by death in England, but instead he pushed past her.

Marian had to run to match his long, angry strides. She grabbed his arm, pleading with him to listen to her, apologising again and again. Guy ignored her and when they reached the Inn, Marian feared that he was going to lock her out of their room.

Instead he strode inside and started throwing her things into one of the satchels. He cursed as he punched each item into the leather bag.

"Guy, I..."

"Don't 'Guy' me in that tone of voice!" he snarled at her. "I have risked my life again and again, and you will not even show me respect, let alone love!"

"Where will I go?" Marian cried.

"Ask Hood!" Guy shouted at her.

"I promised the King that I would marry you! I made vows before God!"

"Yes, and you only weep and try to cling to me now because I am of use to damn King Richard!"

"No, that's not true. I care about you! I made promises to you that I intend to keep! Please, Guy, I'm telling you the truth! I came back! Please don't punish me by sending me away!"

"I'm punishing you for running away!" Guy yelled and then scoffed, "Would you really suddenly see it as a punishment if you could not be in my presence? This is some trick, some..."

"No," she said firmly, "Please, I... I want...want to stay with...you... you, Guy." she haltingly admitted.

Saying it out loud made her feel so much better. Marian realised that she wanted to explore the side of him that had freed her from Winchester, stayed to defend Nottingham from the Prince's men and spared the 'night watchman' from the noose.

Marian wanted to truly know the man who had saved the King he had always hated to win her love.

Guy tossed the bag onto the table and walked over to slam the door. Marian waited for him to yell some more or to lash out at her. Instead he turned the key in the lock.

Marian watched as he turned to lean against the old wooden door. Guy took several deep breaths to calm down, studying her the whole time. Marian realised that she could tolerate anything other than the tense silence that filled the room.

"Guy, I think that..."

"Lie on the bed," Guy barked at her.

"I think that..." Marian began again and then stopped and walked over to the bed.

As she lay down against the pillows, she worried that he had thought the worst. She nervously wiped her sweaty palms on the coarse brown fabric of the habit. Maybe he assumed that she had given herself to Robin. Maybe he would now break his word to wait until she declared her love for him.

Guy walked around to the other side of the bed. She watched him removing his sword and belt. He pulled off his gloves and boots and then sat down on the bed beside Marian.

She waited for him to pull off her clothes and lay claim to her body, but he merely gazed sadly at her. Marian was stunned that his disappointed look was harder to bear than any harsh word or slapped cheek.

"What did Hood do to you?" he mumbled.

"He...We embraced, we kissed... I would not let him take what I had promised to my husband. He wanted us to beg for an annulment..."

"He knows that we have not consummated our vows?" Guy seethed, "You two were laughing at me? You mocked my desire to be loved, to be redeemed?"

"No! Not at all!" Marian said quickly reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder.

Guy shifted out of her reach and it only served to remind her how much she wanted him to touch her. It was maddening that he would not.

Marian then felt the familiar guilt because her desires for Guy's love were unfaithful to Robin. She felt conflicted and ashamed. But Marian realised that, most of all, she felt unworthy of Guy's patient devotion.

Finally he spoke once more, "Did you like it when his hands and mouth were on you?"

Marian took a deep breath and whispered, "At first, yes."

"Only at first?" Guy asked, doubting her sincerity.

"He became a little rough... too possessive... not himself. He was talking as if I was the plum he would pluck from your pudding...the prize he would win from his fight with you..."

"I have sometimes seen you as a treasure," Guy murmured.

"You...you don't anymore?" Marian asked - surprised at how much she wanted him to treasure her.

Guy was confused by her reaction. "I thought you wanted to be treated like an equal..."

Marian smiled in relief, "Oh, yes I do. I... I misunderstood you." She did not want to concede how rejected she had just felt.

He studied her confused, troubled brow and then asked, "What did Robin say when you refused him? Will he try to take you by force?"

"No! He would never do that!" Marian exclaimed at once.

"Desperate men do desperate things," Guy muttered, "More than once, I have considered bedding you whether you wanted it or not."

She was startled by this confession and completely unsure what to say. Marian glanced away from his intense scrutiny and hurried on with her explanation, "I am sure that Robin is sorry now for how desperately he was trying to convince me to be with him. I fear I may have broken his nose, but..."

"You punched him?" Guy asked, "He must have been very rough..."

"No, no, but he was more insistent than he has ever been. His kisses weren't...right..." Marian replied and then rushed on, "I...I made his nose bleed when I elbowed him in the face for pulling up my habit."

Guy was repulsed by the image, "He was undressing you!"

"No, I mean he wanted to, but he stopped when I asked him to. See, I had already rejected him... and told him not to be so disloyal to the King and the gang... and anyway, as I fixed up my clothes, he noticed the bandages covering the top of the corset... He became angry and thought I was only denying him, because I wanted to cover for you...He thought you had beaten me where the King and the others would not see...He ran off to seek vengeance...at the wrong location for your meeting with Raello...because...anyway, I..."

Guy closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose, "So...would you be telling me all this if you didn't think King Richard would be asking me if I had mistreated you?"

"Yes," Marian insisted, "I promised that I would tell you the truth and I just did."

"Are you sure that you are not just telling me so that you can plead Hood's case when I rip his arms off for touching my wife?"

"No... I...Are you going to 'rip his arms off'?" Marian asked worriedly.

"No," Guy said, "I am going to tell the King that I will not sail on the same vessel as Hood. Being separated from you will be a far worse punishment."

"How will he get back to England?" Marian asked anxiously and then realised that it was very ungrateful of her to speak like this to Guy.

He rolled his eyes, "There's a fleet of ships, Marian. I will tell 'Lionheart' that Hood defied him by snatching you and demand that the scourge not be allowed to travel with us."

"Oh," Marian said, wondering if that would make everything easier. Would separation from him make her less confused about her feelings for Guy? Or, would she pine all the more for her first love?

A church bell sounded outside and Marian realised that despite everything, it was still only two o'clock. So much had happened in one day that she felt overwhelmed by it.

"Are you tired?" Guy asked, watching her.

"A little," she admitted.

"I'll help you change," he decided aloud, "That outfit can't be very comfortable..."

She nodded and then hesitantly asked, "Won't I need to wear this to the docks?"

"I have a few other disguises in the crate," Guy replied. "Raello's seen you in that one, so..."

"I thought you trusted him? How come you have, well, had the same tattoo? When did you meet him?"

Guy glanced out the window and eventually replied. "I'm not ready to tell you about all that. Will you just let me be cautious?"

Marian nodded, "I... Thank you for listening to me...and for looking out for me..."

"I have a breaking point," Guy warned her. "You test my patience every day as it is. If I believe that you... have even, kissed Hood again," he leant down until he was an inch from her face, "I will snap!"

Marian gazed at his soft lips, remembering both the passionate and tender kisses they had shared. She was surprised by how much she wanted him to kiss her. Guy's kisses were so very different from the hurried ones she always shared with Robin in Sherwood Forest or the ones from the marketplace. Although, perhaps she was being unfair to Robin, she speculated.

This was a very difficult situation. The idea that kissing Guy would be a betrayal of Robin and give her husband false hopes of her ardour, made her close her eyes instead.

"The heat here saps your strength," Guy observed quietly. "I'll help you take the bandages off. Then you shall rest more easily. I would have to touch you, of course, but I'm not expecting you to cross any lines that you've drawn in the sand."

Marian wasn't sure if she could bear any more of his considerate understanding. She thought back to Robin saying that Guy was just manipulating her. But one look at the concern in his eyes, made her certain that Guy was genuinely concerned about her well-being.

"When...when I came to Locksley Manor one night during my house arrest...I...saw you without...your shirt and...I...I wanted to touch you..."

"Really?" he said in surprise, "I thought you were just trying to get me to tell Vasey to free you."

"No, well, there was a scheme, and I was using you, but...Oh, that is all in the past..." Marian stared up at the ceiling, "Guy, this is hard for me...So, don't interrupt... I have been in love with someone else for a very long time, but... I think about you...and...I like... your body. I...am not ready for...much...I am confused...but, I would like it if you...I...I want you...to...touch me."

"I knew that you were stirred by me," he murmured.

"Don't be so smug," Marian grumbled, chancing a glance at him.

The admiration she saw in his eyes stilled her breath. He inched closer and Marian waited for him to kiss her. Instead, he tugged at the hem of the habit.

Marian sat up, pulling it up to her middle and then knelt in front of him. Guy lifted it over her head.

He carefully untucked the edge of the bandages and leant around her, slowly untangling the layers of fabric. Marian was surprised at how impatient she felt. She wanted to feel Guy's fingers against her skin. When she was kneeling there in just her corset, he began to untie the stays.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" she whispered, annoyed at how insecure she sounded.

"Hush, I want to savour this," he murmured hoarsely, making Marian even more frustrated at how long he was taking to make his move.

He eased the undergarment lose and she blushed at the way he sucked in his breath. As he pushed her down onto the bed, Marian was a little frightened by the fervent desire that clouded his eyes.

"I am sorry... that I am not ready to..."

"There are other things that we can do," Guy told her, pulling off his shirt.

He brushed gentle, tender kisses over every part of her body that he could reach. She tentatively ran her hands over his chest.

Guy delighted in her sighs of pleasure, but then the familiar demons robbed him of his joy. As he caressed her, the image of Hood trying to convince her to abandon him kept flashing into his mind.

As Guy thought of her almost making love to his enemy, Anger clutched one of his hands. It fiercely held him back from cupping her cheek. Jealousy wrapped its fingers around his other wrist, stopping him from running his fingers over her hip.

Bitterness filled his mouth, the bile almost choking him at the thought of his rival kissing her and making her breathlessly moan 'Robin' instead of 'Guy.'

He told himself that he was being his own worst enemy. Guy leant forward to kiss her, wanting to feel his tongue inside of her. Since she became his wife, he had not tasted the sweet ecstasy of her beautiful lips.

The idea of Hood robbing him of that privilege was the last straw. Guy pulled back suddenly. He could not kiss her, he could not touch her; he could not even look at her.

At that moment, Marian was not his pure white rose. Guy stood up and quickly turned away, trying not to let her see the revulsion on his flushed face. He did not want to hurt her feelings, but he just could not lie there, thinking of his enemy's scent and touch tainting her delicate petals.

"Guy?" Marian murmured, watching him wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers. "Did I do something wrong? Was it...Is it too hard for you to stop, if we do more? I... I am sorry..."

"I'll find you some clothes, my lady," he managed to say as he slipped behind the sheet, which they had erected earlier.

"Thank you," Marian murmured. "I... I am starting to see that maybe King Richard was right..."

"As if he could ever put a foot wrong," Guy muttered sarcastically, running a hand through his hair and donning a clean shirt.

"I...I meant when he said that I...I had a... divided heart..." Marian said, wrapping one of the covers around herself self-consciously. She stood up and padded over to him.

Guy was glad then that he had not pushed her further across her line in the sand. He bit back on his anger harder than he had all day. "I want your whole heart."

"Yes," Marian murmured, untying the yarn so that the screen in between them fell to the floor. "But it's a start for me to admit that you are in my heart at all, isn't it?"

Guy nodded and then turned away, searching for a disguise in the crate. He felt like for every depth he fathomed, there were still a hundred more to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'This is wrong!' a voice thundered in Marian's ears as he nipped at one of her earlobes, before recapturing her mouth. But she didn't object as he sucked on her bottom lip. Instead, Marian deepened the kiss.

'Push him away!' her mind told her as he scooped her up and held her against the wall. But she didn't. Marian linked her ankles together behind his back and ran her fingers through his hair, yielding to his intense, desperate caresses.

'Stop him!' seemed to echo through the dusty room, as he pushed the coarse brown fabric up over her derrière. But she didn't. Like always, the cocky words he crowed into Marian's ear appealed to her rebellious spirit.

They broke apart for breath and it was then that she saw the look in his eyes. There was no ardent tenderness there. A look of arrogance marred his features as he yanked down his Saracen trousers. He possessively pushed the friar's habit up her torso and rushed to untie the bottom stays with nimble fingers.

"We can't do this, Robin," she breathlessly told him, trying to shift her hips back, only to almost knock her head against the wall. "What if Guy goes back to the Inn earlier than you thought. He will be so worried about me and..."

He held his ground and planted kisses on her soft neck. "He's busy."

She did not like his tone and asked anxiously, "What have you done? Is he in danger?"

"That depends whether he can be trusted," Robin said flippantly. "Now, where were we?"

"I want you to stop," Marian said firmly, trying to use the wall for leverage to escape the embrace. "I'm married and..."

"Married?" Robin snorted, "Only on paper! I will never let our love die, Marian."

"I promised the King. I swore oaths before God. This is not fair to Guy. He is to be rewarded for..."

"He'll never want you once my seed has..."

"Stop!" Marian exclaimed. "I do not wish to dishonour Guy. He was very kind to me last night. Most nobles would have manhandled me and..."

"He is not 'honourable', Marian," Robin objected. "He's manipulating you! Look, if we do this... then we can have your marriage annulled. It was never consummated and you lay with another...with the man that you truly love..."

"But, duty forbids..."

"Duty? I'm always doing my duty. Now, I'm... due for something for a change. We'll run away together," Robin angled her hips back and kissed her hair. "We'll go to...well, it doesn't matter where. You'll be my..."

"But what about the King?" Marian said. "What about seeing him safely home so that families like John's, Sarah's, Will's and Much's can live in peace? What about the gang?"

"Enough questions," Robin muttered, knowing she was right and resenting it. "You are my love. I will not give up anything else to him. I should have fled with you yesterday and..."

"Put me down or I will knee you in the groin!" Marian said angrily.

Robin rolled his eyes and carefully stepped backwards. He reached out to make sure she did not fall but Marian shoved his hands away.

As she pulled the disguise back down, he noticed the layers of bandages around the top of Marian's corset.

He suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked the fabric of the friar's habit back up.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Marian elbowed him in the nose and pulled the outfit back over herself.

Robin cried out and then wiped at the blood gushing out of his nose with a shaking hand. "This...This is why you denied me? You are protecting Gisborne yet again!"

"What are you talking about?" Marian threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

She regretted making him bleed and looked around the abandoned, burnt-out kitchen for a cloth.

"He has beaten you that badly!" Robin exploded, knotting the drawstring on his pants and then ripping a strip from his sleeve. He fumed as he held it against his nose. "He has hidden his brutality beneath your clothes; just like he would; the snake! And you still defend him?"

"What are...?" Marian started to ask again and then realisation dawned on her face. But before she could explain the situation to Robin, he had bolted for the door.

"Robin!" she shouted. Marian ran out into the street, but he was already gone – lost in the crowd of other men wearing long dark pants and linen shirts. "Well, this is just perfect," Marian thought aloud.

It was her own fault that she was lost. She should have waited for Guy to return to the hotel room. She should never have let Robin talk her into fleeing.

Marian had not paid attention to any landmarks as they had run through the twisting, crowded streets. It had felt like old times. She was running away and not following the rules – her hand held by the man who had always made her heart flutter.

Now, she feared that Robin was going to vengefully attack Guy for injuries that did not even exist. Marian turned down an alley, looking at the wagons and trying to figure out which one might be headed to the harbour.

Suddenly, a stout Turkish man stumbled into her. Marian was about to ask him for directions to the docks, until he leered at her.

He grabbed her wrist and then placed a small copper coin in her hand.

"I don't need this..." Marian said, thinking for a moment that he thought her a beggar.

He knew few words in English but "How much?" was a question he often asked the war widows who frequented this part of the outpost.

Marian looked down at the small coin, feeling repulsed by more than his vile breath.

"More?" he asked.

Marian smiled and took hold of his other hand. The second that he began to lead her towards one of the other hovels, she made her move. Marian twisted his arm behind his back and then flipped over him. She kicked him in the stomach and then ran.

Shocked and angry at being bested by the small woman, he pursued her.

"Thief!" he shouted, adding a string of other words in Arabic.

Marian handed the coin to the next hungry child she saw. She ran until she had a stitch in her side. Marian darted into a crowded marketplace and hid behind a fountain. She bent forward for a minute, rubbing away the ache in her side. It was then that she saw the man sneaking up on her from the left.

Marian grabbed the knife that Guy had secured to her ankle, ready to use it if she had to. She dodged a horseman and ran to the right.

The man yelled after her and other people in this part of the town took more notice. Marian struggled out of the grasp of a woman who berated her in what she thought was Greek.

Trying to find somewhere to hide, Marian scrambled up the next stairs she saw. Suddenly she was dragged into a doorway and a hand was quickly clamped over her mouth.

The door slammed shut and Marian pushed her feet against it, ready to spring backwards. The tall man held her firmly, his black leather glove pressed against her lips. She stopped resisting his efforts to hold her when she realised that it was Guy. Once she had calmed down, he loosened his grip on her.

"What are you doing here, Marian?" he murmured, turning her around and stroking her cheek. "Did that man hurt you? I could make out some of what he said and it sounded like..."

Marian had never seen so much concern creasing his face and she was stunned as she gazed into his intense, blue eyes. "I... I'm not going to lie to you. I...was running..."

Suddenly, someone pounded on the door and Guy held a finger against her lips. He pointed to a back room and she nodded. As soon as she was out of sight, he opened the door.

Marian ducked down behind the door, still trying to catch her breath. She peeked around the edge. Marian got ready to throw the knife at the detestable man who had propositioned her.

Instead, Guy welcomed his 'contact' into the war-damaged building. "Raello," he nodded. "You weren't followed?"

"Of course not," the man replied in a thick French accent. "Why did you change the place and time of our meeting? Don't you trust me after all these years?"

"Hood knew the other location," Guy replied matter-of-factly. "Allan A Dale wished me well in travelling all the way out there!"

"How did they find out, Gisborne?" Raello asked, stroking his beard and raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I'd like to know," Guy spat, suddenly grabbing the other man by the collar and shoving him up against the door.

Raello laughed, "Gisborne, Gisborne, always so hard to fool, well, unless a woman is involved. Then you are a gullible..."

Marian could see that Guy's temper was reaching boiling point.

He yanked down Raello's sleeve and she was surprised to see the same wolf-shaped tattoo that had once been on Guy's arm.

"Branded with the same mark," Guy spat "and yet, you still betray me? Now, that, you've got an ear in Hood's camp, you won't need me! How long is it until I get stabbed in the back? How long is it before my wife is harmed by the Prince's men?"

"Ahh, that's what this is really all about, isn't it?" Raello asked, "Lady Marian and..."

"Don't even say her name," Guy spat, tightening his grip on Raello's collar. "Before I kill you, there is one thing that I want to know. Were you lying to me this morning? Is it true that they will let her live until I return to England?"

"Ahh, Vasey's last words are plaguing you," Raello observed.

Marian was stunned and tried to remember the exact curses that Vasey had uttered as he lay bleeding in the desert.

'I should have killed her when I had the chance.'

Why was that plaguing Guy so much? She had been kept safe, either by him or Little John and the gang all week. Guy did not even know about her reckless tryst with Robin. She regretted it all the more now. Were there really people trying to assassinate her to punish Guy for turning on Prince John and the Black Knights?

"You're bluffing!" Guy grunted, but Marian saw him loosen his grip on the other man's collar. Guy wiped his sweaty brow on a sleeve of the Saracen shirt he was wearing.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance," Raello murmured, studying Guy's troubled countenance. "That's what he said, is it not, my friend?"

"How do you know what his last words were?" Guy asked incredulously.

"King Richard heard them," Raello replied. "You have passed the test, Gisborne. If you had agreed to plot against the Coeur de Lion, then my instructions were to bring your corpse to the docks."

"You're not loyal to Prince John?" Guy said in shock. "You're working for the King? You've switched sides."

"Yes, as have you. This is good news for me, because I did not want to have to hurt you." Raello replied, "Now put me down and let us be on our way."

Marian was shocked when Guy drew his sword and held it against Raello's neck. "No! You did lie to me, then! You have no way of knowing what Prince John will do to her!"

"Gisborne, Gisborne," Raello said, still not seeming as frightened of Guy's anger as Marian would be if she were in his shoes. "Vasey was in the Prince's inner circle. He should know how the Sannes Terre would act. Now, put me down. I grow bored of this."

"I grow bored of betrayals and lies!" Guy spat.

"Look, Gisborne," Raello said, "they will let her live so that they can... eh, what is the English for it? Her safety will be a bargaining chip. They will use your love for her to eh, barter, heh? Just as Vasey did..."

Guy thought about it for a moment and then stepped backwards. He placed the sword back in its scabbard and then paced over to where Marian was hiding.

"You're safe for now, my lady," he murmured, reaching for her hand.

Marian swallowed down the guilty lump in her throat. She placed the knife back in its holster on her ankle. Guy then led her over to Raello, who seemed very surprised to see her there.

"This is my wife, Marian," Guy said, and a knot of shame twisted in her stomach at the proud, fond way he held her.

"I am pleased to meet you, Lady Gisborne," Raello said, giving a low bow and kissing her hand. "You are as beautiful as..."

"Please don't," Marian said, feeling awful for betraying Guy by almost fleeing with Robin. "I..."

"Ahh, she is a shy one, not a coquette after all, or is she?" Raello winked, delighted by her fine features.

Guy sensed Marian's embarrassment and did not like the way the other man was gazing at her. "You must excuse us, Raello. We sail at dusk and have yet to collect our belongings from the Inn."

"Ahh, yes and I have to go and tell the King the good news!" Raello said and held the door open for them. "Prince John's bravest assassin is now loyal to him after all!"

"We shall see you at the docks," Guy answered dismissively.

He led her over to the fountain and sat down on its edge. Marian sat down beside him looking down at his gloved hand in hers. She dreaded having to confess her attempt to run away with Robin. When her cheeks reddened and she kept averting her eyes, Guy pulled his hand away. He had been delighting in sitting in the shady spot with her by his side. He assumed that she, however, was repelled by the proximity.

Marian reached for his hand and slowly pulled off the glove. She bent her head and took a deep breath. He was surprised when she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. A tear fell onto his skin and he reached over and tilted her chin up so that he could look into her pained eyes.

"Did that Turk hurt you?" Guy asked worriedly, "The one who was screaming that you took his copper and gave him no..."

"No, that was just some wretch who bumped into me." Marian explained.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I cannot bear to see you cry."

"I am so sorry, Guy," she choked out, looking over his shoulder because she did not want to see the hurt and anger mar his face. "I... I won't lie to you... I tried to run away... I went with Robin and..."

Guy suddenly stood up, jamming the glove back on his hand. For a moment, she thought he was going to strike her. Even the hint of adultery could be punished by death in England, but instead he pushed past her.

Marian had to run to match his long, angry strides. She grabbed his arm, pleading with him to listen to her, apologising again and again. Guy ignored her and when they reached the Inn, Marian feared that he was going to lock her out of their room.

Instead he strode inside and started throwing her things into one of the satchels. He cursed as he punched each item into the leather bag.

"Guy, I..."

"Don't 'Guy' me in that tone of voice!" he snarled at her. "I have risked my life again and again, and you will not even show me respect, let alone love!"

"Where will I go?" Marian cried.

"Ask Hood!" Guy shouted at her.

"I promised the King that I would marry you! I made vows before God!"

"Yes, and you only weep and try to cling to me now because I am of use to damn King Richard!"

"No, that's not true. I care about you! I made promises to you that I intend to keep! Please, Guy, I'm telling you the truth! I came back! Please don't punish me by sending me away!"

"I'm punishing you for running away!" Guy yelled and then scoffed, "Would you really suddenly see it as a punishment if you could not be in my presence? This is some trick, some..."

"No," she said firmly, "Please, I... I want...want to stay with...you... you, Guy." she haltingly admitted.

Saying it out loud made her feel so much better. Marian realised that she wanted to explore the side of him that had freed her from Winchester, stayed to defend Nottingham from the Prince's men and spared the 'night watchman' from the noose.

Marian wanted to truly know the man who had saved the King he had always hated to win her love.

Guy tossed the bag onto the table and walked over to slam the door. Marian waited for him to yell some more or to lash out at her. Instead he turned the key in the lock.

Marian watched as he turned to lean against the old wooden door. Guy took several deep breaths to calm down, studying her the whole time. Marian realised that she could tolerate anything other than the tense silence that filled the room.

"Guy, I think that..."

"Lie on the bed," Guy barked at her.


	6. Chapter 6

"I think that..." Marian began again and then stopped and walked over to the bed.

As she lay down against the pillows, she worried that he had thought the worst. She nervously wiped her sweaty palms on the coarse brown fabric of the habit. Maybe he assumed that she had given herself to Robin. Maybe he would now break his word to wait until she declared her love for him.

Guy walked around to the other side of the bed. She watched him removing his sword and belt. He pulled off his gloves and boots and then sat down on the bed beside Marian.

She waited for him to pull off her clothes and lay claim to her body, but he merely gazed sadly at her. Marian was stunned that his disappointed look was harder to bear than any harsh word or slapped cheek.

"What did Hood do to you?" he mumbled.

"He...We embraced, we kissed... I would not let him take what I had promised to my husband. He wanted us to beg for an annulment..."

"He knows that we have not consummated our vows?" Guy seethed, "You two were laughing at me? You mocked my desire to be loved, to be redeemed?"

"No! Not at all!" Marian said quickly reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder.

Guy shifted out of her reach and it only served to remind her how much she wanted him to touch her. It was maddening that he would not.

Marian then felt the familiar guilt because her desires for Guy's love were unfaithful to Robin. She felt conflicted and ashamed. But Marian realised that, most of all, she felt unworthy of Guy's patient devotion.

Finally he spoke once more, "Did you like it when his hands and mouth were on you?"

Marian took a deep breath and whispered, "At first, yes."

"Only at first?" Guy asked, doubting her sincerity.

"He became a little rough... too possessive... not himself. He was talking as if I was the plum he would pluck from your pudding...the prize he would win from his fight with you..."

"I have sometimes seen you as a treasure," Guy murmured.

"You...you don't anymore?" Marian asked - surprised at how much she wanted him to treasure her.

Guy was confused by her reaction. "I thought you wanted to be treated like an equal..."

Marian smiled in relief, "Oh, yes I do. I... I misunderstood you." She did not want to concede how rejected she had just felt.

He studied her confused, troubled brow and then asked, "What did Robin say when you refused him? Will he try to take you by force?"

"No! He would never do that!" Marian exclaimed at once.

"Desperate men do desperate things," Guy muttered, "More than once, I have considered bedding you whether you wanted it or not."

She was startled by this confession and completely unsure what to say. Marian glanced away from his intense scrutiny and hurried on with her explanation, "I am sure that Robin is sorry now for how desperately he was trying to convince me to be with him. I fear I may have broken his nose, but..."

"You punched him?" Guy asked, "He must have been very rough..."

"No, no, but he was more insistent than he has ever been. His kisses weren't...right..." Marian replied and then rushed on, "I...I made his nose bleed when I elbowed him in the face for pulling up my habit."

Guy was repulsed by the image, "He was undressing you!"

"No, I mean he wanted to, but he stopped when I asked him to. See, I had already rejected him... and told him not to be so disloyal to the King and the gang... and anyway, as I fixed up my clothes, he noticed the bandages covering the top of the corset... He became angry and thought I was only denying him, because I wanted to cover for you...He thought you had beaten me where the King and the others would not see...He ran off to seek vengeance...at the wrong location for your meeting with Raello...because...anyway, I..."

Guy closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose, "So...would you be telling me all this if you didn't think King Richard would be asking me if I had mistreated you?"

"Yes," Marian insisted, "I promised that I would tell you the truth and I just did."

"Are you sure that you are not just telling me so that you can plead Hood's case when I rip his arms off for touching my wife?"

"No... I...Are you going to 'rip his arms off'?" Marian asked worriedly.

"No," Guy said, "I am going to tell the King that I will not sail on the same vessel as Hood. Being separated from you will be a far worse punishment."

"How will he get back to England?" Marian asked anxiously and then realised that it was very ungrateful of her to speak like this to Guy.

He rolled his eyes, "There's a fleet of ships, Marian. I will tell 'Lionheart' that Hood defied him by snatching you and demand that the scourge not be allowed to travel with us."

"Oh," Marian said, wondering if that would make everything easier. Would separation from him make her less confused about her feelings for Guy? Or, would she pine all the more for her first love?

A church bell sounded outside and Marian realised that despite everything, it was still only two o'clock. So much had happened in one day that she felt overwhelmed by it.

"Are you tired?" Guy asked, watching her.

"A little," she admitted.

"I'll help you change," he decided aloud, "That outfit can't be very comfortable..."

She nodded and then hesitantly asked, "Won't I need to wear this to the docks?"

"I have a few other disguises in the crate," Guy replied. "Raello's seen you in that one, so..."

"I thought you trusted him? How come you have, well, had the same tattoo? When did you meet him?"

Guy glanced out the window and eventually replied. "I'm not ready to tell you about all that. Will you just let me be cautious?"

Marian nodded, "I... Thank you for listening to me...and for looking out for me..."

"I have a breaking point," Guy warned her. "You test my patience every day as it is. If I believe that you... have even, kissed Hood again," he leant down until he was an inch from her face, "I will snap!"

Marian gazed at his soft lips, remembering both the passionate and tender kisses they had shared. She was surprised by how much she wanted him to kiss her. Guy's kisses were so very different from the hurried ones she always shared with Robin in Sherwood Forest or the ones from the marketplace. Although, perhaps she was being unfair to Robin, she speculated.

This was a very difficult situation. The idea that kissing Guy would be a betrayal of Robin and give her husband false hopes of her ardour, made her close her eyes instead.

"The heat here saps your strength," Guy observed quietly. "I'll help you take the bandages off. Then you shall rest more easily. I would have to touch you, of course, but I'm not expecting you to cross any lines that you've drawn in the sand."

Marian wasn't sure if she could bear any more of his considerate understanding. She thought back to Robin saying that Guy was just manipulating her. But one look at the concern in his eyes, made her certain that Guy was genuinely concerned about her well-being.

"When...when I came to Locksley Manor one night during my house arrest...I...saw you without...your shirt and...I...I wanted to touch you..."

"Really?" he said in surprise, "I thought you were just trying to get me to tell Vasey to free you."

"No, well, there was a scheme, and I was using you, but...Oh, that is all in the past..." Marian stared up at the ceiling, "Guy, this is hard for me...So, don't interrupt... I have been in love with someone else for a very long time, but... I think about you...and...I like... your body. I...am not ready for...much...I am confused...but, I would like it if you...I...I want you...to...touch me."

"I knew that you were stirred by me," he murmured.

"Don't be so smug," Marian grumbled, chancing a glance at him.

The admiration she saw in his eyes stilled her breath. He inched closer and Marian waited for him to kiss her. Instead, he tugged at the hem of the habit.

Marian sat up, pulling it up to her middle and then knelt in front of him. Guy lifted it over her head.

He carefully untucked the edge of the bandages and leant around her, slowly untangling the layers of fabric. Marian was surprised at how impatient she felt. She wanted to feel Guy's fingers against her skin. When she was kneeling there in just her corset, he began to untie the stays.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" she whispered, annoyed at how insecure she sounded.

"Hush, I want to savour this," he murmured hoarsely, making Marian even more frustrated at how long he was taking to make his move.

He eased the undergarment lose and she blushed at the way he sucked in his breath. As he pushed her down onto the bed, Marian was a little frightened by the fervent desire that clouded his eyes.

"I am sorry... that I am not ready to..."

"There are other things that we can do," Guy told her, pulling off his shirt.

He brushed gentle, tender kisses over every part of her body that he could reach. She tentatively ran her hands over his chest.

Guy delighted in her sighs of pleasure, but then the familiar demons robbed him of his joy. As he caressed her, the image of Hood trying to convince her to abandon him kept flashing into his mind.

As Guy thought of her almost making love to his enemy, Anger clutched one of his hands. It fiercely held him back from cupping her cheek. Jealousy wrapped its fingers around his other wrist, stopping him from running his fingers over her hip.

Bitterness filled his mouth, the bile almost choking him at the thought of his rival kissing her and making her breathlessly moan 'Robin' instead of 'Guy.'

He told himself that he was being his own worst enemy. Guy leant forward to kiss her, wanting to feel his tongue inside of her. Since she became his wife, he had not tasted the sweet ecstasy of her beautiful lips.

The idea of Hood robbing him of that privilege was the last straw. Guy pulled back suddenly. He could not kiss her, he could not touch her; he could not even look at her.

At that moment, Marian was not his pure white rose. Guy stood up and quickly turned away, trying not to let her see the revulsion on his flushed face. He did not want to hurt her feelings, but he just could not lie there, thinking of his enemy's scent and touch tainting her delicate petals.

"Guy?" Marian murmured, watching him wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers. "Did I do something wrong? Was it...Is it too hard for you to stop, if we do more? I... I am sorry..."

"I'll find you some clothes, my lady," he managed to say as he slipped behind the sheet, which they had erected earlier.

"Thank you," Marian murmured. "I... I am starting to see that maybe King Richard was right..."

"As if he could ever put a foot wrong," Guy muttered sarcastically, running a hand through his hair and donning a clean shirt.

"I...I meant when he said that I...I had a... divided heart..." Marian said, wrapping one of the covers around herself self-consciously. She stood up and padded over to him.

Guy was glad then that he had not pushed her further across her line in the sand. He bit back on his anger harder than he had all day. "I want your whole heart."

"Yes," Marian murmured, untying the yarn so that the screen in between them fell to the floor. "But it's a start for me to admit that you are in my heart at all, isn't it?"

Guy nodded and then turned away, searching for a disguise in the crate. He felt like for every depth he fathomed, there were still a hundred more to go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At the first peal of thunder, Marian awoke. As large as the wooden vessel had at first appeared, the way it was being buffeted by the winds made her feel like all of its planks would snap in two at any moment. If only there was a window in the cabin, then perhaps she would not have felt so trapped. The way the King's ship pitched and tossed in the stormy sea made her feel ill. She leant across to light a candle and swallow down some mulled wine.

Marian then turned over and watched Guy's chest rise and fall. Seeking comfort, she reached out and wrapped her arms around him. Hoping that the steady rhythm would lull her back to sleep, she tentatively placed her cheek against his heart.

Drowsily Guy shifted in his sleep and stroked her back through the thin nightdress. Marian felt thrilled – believing that he had forgiven her. But Guy suddenly sat up, mumbled a barely coherent apology for waking her and then turned over onto his other side.

Marian sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. She gazed at his back and sighed. She had not been able to scale this wall for more than a week. He was attentive and kind, but also distant and difficult to please.

One minute he was making her a concoction with lemons and ginger to ease her seasickness. The next he was growling at her about overhearing her asking about Robin's safety on the other vessel. One minute he was stroking her hair back from her sweaty face while she vomited. The next he was slamming the door in her face and spending hours moodily pacing the decks.

Guy was a walking jumble of contradictions and she realised that it was partly because her heart was in pieces. Marian tugged one of the blankets loose and draped it around her shoulders. She thought about Robin's anger over King Richard 'banishing' him to the second vessel. Marian had been humiliated when Robin had insisted that she prove that she had not been injured by Guy.

Once she had haltingly loosened two buttons on her blouse, however, the King had put a stop to it. Richard's decision to trust Guy's account had almost led to a duel between them.

Now, whenever she thought of seeing Robin, she thought of the mistrust and jealousy marring his face as he left with Much and the others. Even her farewell to Djaq and Will had been hurried and dissatisfying.

"Let go of her!" Guy suddenly shouted and slammed his fist into the wooden panels with such force that Marian almost fell from the narrow berth as she tried to restrain him. "No! Isabella!" he screamed. "I'm sorry! Isabella! Forgive me!"

"Guy!" Marian exclaimed, wondering who on earth he was screaming about and surprised at how envious it made her to think of him dreaming of another.

"Isabella!"

"Guy! Wake up!" Marian struggled with him as he thrashed about, "You're going to break your hand! Wake up, Guy!"

Guy twisted around and shoved his back against the rough wall. He glared at her angrily until realisation dawned on his face. Marian reached for a handkerchief and tied it around the knuckles of his right hand. She passed him a goblet of mulled wine. He downed it in two gulps and then handed it to her. She placed it on the small shelf beside the narrow berth and then took the risk of trying to touch him. Guy caught her hand and brought it up to his lips.

He brushed a kiss across her soft skin, "You looked ever so frightened just now, Marian. You looked like you were truly worried about me."

"I..was... I care about you, Guy...You...you were having a nightmare," Marian whispered. It was more of a question than a statement. "Who...Who is Isabella?"

Guy dropped her hand and turned over to face the wall. "I would have your love, not your charity. I want passion, not pity."

"I... How can we come to an understanding if you lock your pain away and never speak of it? Won't the wounds just fester and kill off the love that sought to heal them?"

Guy glanced back at her, "You would seek to heal me with your love?"

"Yes," Marian whispered, realising the truth of it as the word escaped her lips.

She waited for him to take her. Surely this was what he wanted – for her to admit that she truly wanted to make love to him. Instead he sat up and merely locked eyes with her.

"I shall tell you about my worst nightmare," Guy murmured, "if you tell me about yours."

"I... I...It is painful to speak of it," Marian replied.

"How can we come to an understanding if you lock your pain away and never speak of it?" he echoed her earlier question.

"I... When I was fifteen, Robin left for the Crusades. It was well known that we were sweethearts. I... Sometime later... I... At one point... When it was believed that Robin was dead... a nobleman from Barnsdale, who thought I was a 'pretty slip of a thing' approached my father..."

"Why have I never heard of this?" Guy asked aloud.

"Do you doubt my sincerity?" Marian snapped, "This is difficult for me to talk about and when I have finished, you will see why it is not common knowledge."

"Forgive me," Guy murmured, squeezing her hand.

"Well... the nobleman was angry when my father said that he had no wish to form an alliance by uniting me with him... I found the nobleman to be detestable... He was always trying to take liberties, believing that if he compromised my virtue, 'good old Sir Edward' would have to consent..."

Guy waited patiently for her to continue. And it was his concerned blue gaze that helped her to continue.

"One night he came to the stables... I had fallen in love with horses... You can always escape much more easily on four legs than two... He told me that there was a powerful man called Vasey who would soon displace my father as Sheriff of Nottingham... It was up to the regent to make such decisions and Vasey was Prince John's old friend... He said that he had heard of the 'old sheriffs' loyal to Richard being poisoned and stabbed in the back... up and down the country."

"He promised to protect your father, if you married him?" Guy asked, remembering with shame how he had tried to manipulate Marian in the same way.

"Yes and I... I pleaded with him to help me... He took that as me surrendering to him... I screamed and tried to strike him... My mother came running from the house...she died when..."

"He killed your mother!" Guy was aghast.

"No, no," Marian said, "I... She panicked... she tripped and hit her head... and... Well, it took longer than that for her to die... She lingered for a week..."

"What of this 'noble man'?" Guy asked angrily, "What did Sir Edward do to him to avenge his wife's death?"

"Nothing," Marian said, barely holding back the tears welling in her eyes. "I...was so angry... I trained with some of the older guards who were loyal to my father. He wanted me to be able to protect myself."

"You became the nightwatchman." Guy murmured, finally understanding how it all fit together.

"Yes," Marian whispered, "after Vasey did indeed come, usurp my father's place and began his reign of tyranny."

"So, what happened to this nobleman from Barnsdale?" Guy asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "When we return to England, I shall..."

"You shall never even meet him," Marian murmured. "He is dead... I... cut through the straps on his saddle, just enough so that..."

"He would strike his head on the ground?" Guy asked quietly.

"Yes," Marian admitted, guiltily bowing her head. "I... I have never told anyone the full story before... Thank you for listening to me..."

Guy leant forward and brushed gentle kisses across her salty cheeks. After a minute he pulled back and Marian wondered if he was going to erect the silent barrier between them once more. Had even the mere mention of Robin's name angered him?

"I... When Vasey said 'I should have killed her when I had the chance' he was not... as you might have assumed after hearing Raello and I discuss it... He was not talking about you."

"Isabella?" Marian mumbled. "I... If you were in love with another and were separated from her, then... I don't understand..."

"Isabella is my sister," Guy said hoarsely. "After my mother's untimely death, she was forced to marry Sir Henry of Atherton and... he is a very cruel man... He is one of Prince John's most formidable allies... More than once, Vasey threatened to kill Isabella to force my hand..."

"He made you loyal to him by threatening someone you loved?" Marian asked, squeezing his hand.

"Well, I was my own worst enemy, Marian... I wanted money, position, power, status... I was used to cruelty... I was used to striking others down before I could be struck down... I have committed many atrocities..."

"And now you worry that because... for me... you killed Vasey... that Prince John will kill your sister?"

"Yes," Guy whispered, "or perhaps Raello was right. Perhaps they will keep her alive and threaten to kill her in front of me... if I do not betray King Richard once more."

"Oh, Guy," Marian began to sob.

He pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her arms and knees around him.

"You...you had to choose between keeping your sister safe... and me, someone who mocked your love... Oh, Guy, I don't deserve you..."

"And I don't deserve someone so pure saying that she wishes to heal my pain with her love," Guy replied, his breath warm against her neck.

Their lips crashed together just as a bolt of lightning struck the ship. The crashes, the cracking of wood and the rush of sudden cold air startled them both. Water began to pour into cabin.

Guy dragged her to her feet and tugged on her arm. "We need to run!"

They scrambled out onto the deck and heard the cacophony of shouts and commands from the small, foreign crew. The men had no idea that it was the King of England on their vessel. The travellers had taken great care to conceal their jewellery and to never use titles.

"Richard, Carter," Guy shouted and then saw them at the far end of the vessel, looking out to sea.

"Guy, Marian... you're unhurt?" Richard asked, rubbing his injured side and looking about desperately for one of the other vessels.

A lantern crashed to the deck from the rigging, causing it to catch on fire.

"Marian! No!" Guy yelled as she rushed forward to try to help the men put it out.

"There!" the King pointed, at last seeing another vessel on the moonlit horizon. "If she does sink, we'll hop on board the next ship."

As the vessel slowly approached, however, Guy doubted that they were about to be rescued from the tempest. It was clearly not one of the fleet of Mediterranean ships that King Richard had purchased. It was a much smaller vessel and all of its deckhands were heavily armed.

"Oy!" a large man called from its deck. "Need help?"

Guy pulled Marian behind him.

"What's wrong?" she whispered in his ear, looking over Guy's shoulder.

"They're pirates," he grunted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Historical Note**

Surprisingly, both the sudden fierce **electrical storm **wrecking the ship and **the pirates** may have been 'real.' They are mentioned in several history text books. It is believed that they saw that the Englishmen from the sinking vessel were not mere Knight Templars at all. One account claims that this is because they saw Richard I trying to conceal his ruby coronation ring. Demanding a large reward, the pirates then apparently took the King and his party across the Sea towards Corfu...

**Chapter 8**

"Pirates!" Marian gasped, grabbing Guy's forearm and spinning him around to face her. "We need weapons! We need to defend the King!" she whispered urgently.

Guy suddenly swung her up into his arms and bolted across the creaking deck.

"What are you doing, Guy?" she struggled to free herself, almost tearing the sodden nightdress from her shivering form.

"You'll need to dress like a man!" Guy yelled at her above the howling wind. "If you think a ship full of lonely men will mind their manners, then you're more naive than I thought!"

He did not put her down until they were back inside their sinking quarters. Guy fished out her satchel and tossed it to her. Marian hurriedly pulled on the chainmail vest and then donned the white mantle with its red cross.

"Here," Guy barked, handing her a pair of black hosen. "We don't want you to catch your death of cold."

Grateful for his concern, Marian quickly pulled on the long pants. While she tugged on her helmet, he scrambled over to the shelf on the far wall and grabbed them both a helmet and sword.

Carter burst into the room and took in the scene. "They already saw that we had a woman on board!" he said anxiously. "I'll help you to hide on the island offshore, Lady Marian. Sir Guy will come for you after we've either beaten or bartered our way out of this calamity!"

Guy looked at the fright widening Marian's eyes and reluctantly agreed to the plan. He promised to do his best to protect Richard for her sake. Guy then kissed her as if his last breath depended on her safety.

Carter grabbed her hand and ran off towards the bow of the vessel.

"Hide here, milady," he told her, sheltering her from the pouring rain under a pile of tent canvas and ropes. "I shall grab some supplies for you from the King's chamber!"

Marian thanked Carter and watched him dart across the deck from the hiding place. It was when he veered to the left, instead of going back down below, that she became suspicious.

Marian sprang into action, running across the slippery boards. She watched in horror as Carter drew a dagger and approached Guy. Her husband's back was turned. He was handing a chest of treasure to Richard, who was negotiating in rapid French with one of the pirates.

Some of the 'barbarians' were already climbing across the rigging. Marian barely noticed them securing more ropes to Richard's sinking vessel.

"Guy!" she shouted, "Look out!"

His head snapped around, just in time to see Carter bearing down on him.

"What are you doing?" King Richard bellowed, as Carter grabbed Guy by the collar and held the knife against his throat.

"Keeping my word to Robin!" Carter replied, backing Guy into the corner made by a pile of wooden crates.

The pirates laughed as Marian tried to wrestle the knife away from the King's man.

"Stop this!" Marian pleaded; realising with horror that Robin, although promising not to personally kill Guy, had convinced Carter to murder her husband.

"He's of no more use to us!" Carter growled, gripping the knife and trying to push her aside with his left hand. "Over the last week, he's told us the names of Prince John's allies. We know which principalities of France and Austria to avoid!"

"You mean... I've outlived my usefulness?" Guy seethed, trying to jerk his head free.

Guy looked at the King he had saved with fresh loathing, but realised that this was not Richard's doing.

"I order you to stop, Carter!" King Richard exclaimed.

"I am sorry, Sire," Carter turned slightly, "I owe a debt of honour to Robin of Locksley. I must save Lady Marian from Gisborne's clutches."

Most of the pirates began to haul the treasure chests onto their sturdier vessel. Some, however, stopped to watch the Englishmen's skirmish.

To create a diversion, Marian climbed up onto the side of the ship.

"I'll jump!" she threatened Carter. "If you don't let him up and take that damned blade away from my husband's throat, then I shall toss myself against the rocks!"

"You wouldn't!" Carter exclaimed.

"No, Marian!" Guy yelled.

She pulled herself up to her full height as she perched on the ledge.

"Let him go, Carter!" Richard ordered. "Can you not see that Lady Marian is risking her life to spare his?"

"Guy has done it for me countless times!" Marian shouted, fixing a determined scowl on her face.

"No, milady! Don't jump!" Carter cried out and staggered away from Guy. "He is up! See! I released him!"

Guy shoved past the King's lieutenant and pulled her down from the cracking ledge. The ship tossed and pitched in the rough seas as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Their embrace was all too short, however. As soon as she was no longer in danger of toppling into the raging waters, Carter made his move. He kicked at Guy, making his knees buckle. He fell to the deck and spun round, kicking out at Carter's right hand. The knife clattered to the deck and Carter stooped as if to search for it in the sheets of blinding rain. At the last second, however, he lunged at Guy.

Carter ignored Marian's screams of protest and wrestled with Guy. The King's man drove him back against the splintering wood of the starboard side. The last words that Marian heard him utter were of his love for her. Then he was gone – falling into the black tempest.

Marian could not bear it. "I go where he goes!" she yelled at King Richard and Carter. Before they could stop her, she darted off the edge of the ship and plunged into the sea. She screamed Guy's name, struggling to stay afloat, before she was dragged under by the massive waves.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her to the surface. Guy yanked the helmet from her head and unhooked the sword belt. She clung to him, choking on the salty water burning her throat.

"Can you swim?" he asked breathlessly.

"No," she managed to gasp, panicking as each wave swelled around them.

"Hold onto my side," he grunted and then began to struggle towards the rocky shore.

Marian tried to help him paddle, but soon realised that her efforts made it more difficult for him to keep his grasp on her shivering body.

She surrendered to his will, letting him make all of the decisions as he navigated the treacherous waters. Guy was relieved when she relaxed against him and he was soon carrying her to the safety of the island.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Marian woke up and shielded her eyes from the bright sun dawning on the horizon. She glanced around and saw her clothes hanging on a piece of yarn suspended between two thick branches.

Marian realised that Guy must have removed her wet clothes to stop her from catching a chill. A blanket was knotted around her shoulders. She blushed just thinking about him touching her bare flesh, wishing that she had been awake to explore his body.

She left the small drift-wood shelter he had erected and walked around the remains of a small fire. Marian was surprised and thrilled at how liberating it was to let him take care of her; to admit to Guy and to herself that she was in love with him.

"Guy?" she called, standing up and padding away from the shade of the jungle. "Guy?" Marian's feet were soon caked in warm sand as she searched for him on the deserted beach.

Suddenly, she saw him standing out in the water. She realised that he was hopping from rock to rock, pulling in the crates that held blankets and other supplies from the wrecked ship.

As she drew closer, she watched Guy using a rope and a piece of driftwood to haul a trunk in from the reef. The muscles of his tanned chest and back strained and glistened in the sunlight.

She called his name again, but as he turned to face her, he tripped and fell into the water. Marian began to panic, running out there from the shore.

She was up to her knees before he resurfaced, swimming easily back toward the shore. Marian stopped and waited for him. She felt foolish, because she would not have been able to rescue him, even if he was drowning.

When Guy saw the deep concern for his safety crumpling her features, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back towards the beach.

"What are you doing in the water, my love?" he growled in her ear, before nipping at it. "Do you want me to have to save you again?"

Marian protested that she was not playing at being the damsel in distress, but then saw his smirk and realised that he was merely teasing her.

"Thank you for looking after me," she murmured, gripping his broad shoulders tightly as they bobbed in the waves. "Thank you for still wanting to hold me, after all I put you through."

"That's what you do when you love someone," Guy murmured, placing her down on the beach.  
Marian looked down at their interlocked fingers and the shapes that their bare feet made in the sand. As each wave rolled in, and they slowly sank, she tried to think of how to express all that was in her heart.

Guy misunderstood her nervous and grave silence. He dropped her hands and stepped back. He did not want to touch her if she was repulsed by him.

"Why did you jump?" Guy asked tensely.

"I didn't want to lose you," Marian whispered.

"The pirates didn't hang around to see if we had survived the storm. King Richard, Carter and the crew will be on their way to a Greek port. Hopefully, your beloved Lionheart will send a scout back to look for us."

"You seem angry with me and..."

"You should have stayed on the ship," Guy muttered, "You would have been safe."

"I wanted to stay with you," Marian replied, gazing into his eyes and trying to convince him that she was telling him the truth. "You'll stay with me, won't you, you'll 'stay and make this place bearable' until we are rescued?"  
"There's hardly anywhere else for me to go, is there?" Guy snapped and then she realised why his temper had suddenly flared, "You're waiting for Hood and his gang to rescue you, aren't you? You were just being impulsive, angry at Carter for his violent duplicity? You jumped because you always run after the underdog! I will not be your pitiful little puppy!"

Guy strode away, but Marian refused to let him keep his distance.

She yanked on his arm and he stopped walking. "I... don't want to be on any other island...any other ship...with any other man."

Guy turned and locked eyes with her, "You're telling me that if Hood were standing right there, you would choose me over him? Perhaps you're just telling me what I want to hear, because you regret jumping, because now you need me to keep you safe!"

"I'm not just using you!" Marian cried, jabbing him in the chest to make her points. "I chose you, Sir Guy of Gisborne! I took the plunge! I opened my arms wide and I dove into that water, knowing that if you did not catch me, I would drown! Don't you see? We're both broken people! I'm not as pure as people think and you're not as cruel as they think. We're both broken, but if our hearts were to be united, we would be whole!"

Guy's mouth crashed onto hers and she wrapped her knees around his torso. Her hands stroked his warm skin as his fingers tangled in her hair.

They didn't know how long it would take for them to reach civilisation after that. What they did know was that they had called a truce in their battle of wills and loved each other deeply and wholeheartedly.

_A/N: Don't read the next chapter if you dislike racy scenes. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Guy kissed her like no man had ever kissed her before. Waves of passion spread through her body. Marian reached down to tug at his hosen, wanting to give herself to the man who made her feel complete.

"Not like this," Guy suddenly murmured in her ear and stopped raining kisses on her neck. "I don't want it to be an act of desperation."

"I don't know what you think you mean!" Marian said indignantly, putting her hands on her hips. "You're playing with me! You're punishing me for taking so long to realise that it is you that I want!"

"I'm not punishing you. I don't want to make love to you straight after that argument. I just bellowed at you and you think you've got something to prove. I want to make this special."

"Oh," she mumbled, "I... I thought you were rejecting me."

"Hardly," he snorted, tilting her face up so that he could gaze into her beautiful blue eyes, "I don't know how someone so ravishingly desirable, could be so insecure?"

"Look who's talking," she whispered, "My body is throbbing with desire for you."

"Now, you're not fighting fair," Guy grumbled, leaning down to claim her lips. He straightened up and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked into the jungle.

Guy held the green fronds and branches out of her way. "I... I went for a walk earlier looking for fresh water... and I found a special spot... I want us to consummate our vows there."

"Oh," Marian said, feeling excited by the romantic gesture.

The blanket snagged on a branch in the undergrowth and she stooped to unhook it. Guy waited, running through every fantasy he had ever had about their first time together.

This, of course, would be so much better. They had a true understanding of each other. Their love had survived his cruel attempts to manipulate her and her vain and hurtful lies. Now, he vowed, they would survive any dangers that this island could throw at them together.

"You're very quiet," Marian murmured, wondering if he was worried about his sister. "I... I'm sorry that you shall have to wait even longer to help Isabella now."

"I'm trying not to think about that," Guy replied, "I... I just hope that Raello was right, and that she will only be killed if I refuse to serve Prince John when we return..."

Marian drew herself up to the tips of her toes and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you, Sir Guy of Gisborne. Whatever the future holds, we will face it together." She hesitated, hoping that he would not tease her and then said, "I... whole...wholeheartedly... promise before God to be your loving and faithful wife; in plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live."

The lines around his eyes and mouth crinkled with delight and awe. It was the most radiant smile she had ever seen light up his eyes.

Guy's mouth crashed onto hers and he picked her up. He stumbled towards the lagoon, which he had found earlier.

At one end, there was a kind of waterfall. The water bubbled up out of a spring on the rocks above it and cascaded down into the beautiful lagoon.

Guy placed her down on the bank and dove into the cool water. He whooped and hollered, thrashing about in ecstasy at her declaration of love.

Marian untied the blanket and lay on it, waiting for him to make love to her. She had not understood his intentions, however. Guy pulled off the hosen and tossed them up onto the bank. He then playfully kissed her legs and feet before pulling her into the water.

"What are you doing?" Marian burst out; giggling at his antics.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" he assured her, delighting in the way she yielded to his touch.

He carried her over to the mossy bank closer to the waterfall. "I want to ease some of the pain you will feel the first time, my love."

She almost wept with joy at how truly considerate he was. "Thank you."  
Guy propped her up against the soft moss, caressing her body and kissing her between syllables. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, arching her back, wanting his hard manhood, to fill her throbbing loins.

"Do you feel that water rushing against your legs?" Guy asked.

"Yes," she murmured, stroking his chest as he held her.

"I love you more than every drop of water in this lagoon," Guy said hoarsely, tightly holding her naked body against his own, "More than every drop of water in the ocean."

She fisted her hand in his hair and arched her back as he entered her. He forced himself to be careful, slowly pushing in his girth.

She cried out as he pierced her maidenhead and he slowed his rhythm, raining tender kisses on Marian's sweet breasts.

She ground her hips against him and leant further back, giving him greater access to her body. Guy obliged her, thrusting into her again and again until, almost they both reached a frenzied and mutual peak.

Guy began to pull her back down further into the water, but she protested, moaning that she still wanted to feel him inside of her.

He was overcome by his emotions as he gently wrapped his arms around Marian, leaving his now flaccid member within the tight folds of her flesh.

It was an ecstasy to hear her pleasured sighing of his name and to feel her lips and fingers, even her knees struggling to touch him; to keep hold of him.

As they embraced in the early morning light, they had no way of knowing that Allan and Little John would soon spot the wreckage of the ship and steer a rowboat ashore to rescue the survivors.

They had no way of knowing that it would take two perilous months for them all to escape back to England.

They had no way of knowing that their son, born while they waited in hiding with Guy's sister for the King's ransom to be paid, had been conceived in that very lagoon.

What they did know was that they loved each other. What truly mattered as they pressed their chests against each other was that their hearts now beat as one. No one and nothing could separate them.

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


End file.
